La comunidad y ella
by Mery4007
Summary: Qué ocurriría si una chica apareciera entre ellos…? Qué pasaría si esta ocultara secretos oscuros que pudieran acabar la comunidad…?  Ellos serían capaces de arriesgarse por ella o la dejarían sola en su dolor?  La comunidad del anillo parte hacia su destino.  Los recuerdos entristecen a Legolas. Boromir ¿Enamorado?  ANTI MARY SUE
1. Partimos de Rivendel

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece por mucho que lo desee… esto es propiedad de Tolkien, aún así esta obra posee personajes creados por mi y algunas modificaciones =D

Capítulo 1: Partimos de Rivendel

La mañana era soleada y los pájaros cantaban alegremente, no tan así eran los pensamientos de Lord Elrond que estaba preocupado por el destino del anillo y la Tierra Media. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando Gandalf el gris entró a su estudio sin aviso sobresaltándolo "debería tocar antes de entrar" le regañó Elrond

Gandalf sonrió "lo lamento Lord Elrond, no fue mi intención" con la seriedad aún en el rostro el elfo dijo "sé que no fue tu intención Mithrandir"

Los dos pasaron un largo rato hablando y debatiendo el destino del anillo y quién debería ser el portador de semejante tarea

"Frodo es el único que ha aguantado tanto tiempo el peso del anillo sin ser corrompido! Él debe llevar a cabo esta tarea" sentenció Elrond con el semblante fruncido

"él nunca debería haber llevado ese peso, no era su responsabilidad…" pronunció estas palabras con culpabilidad, se sentía responsable de que Frodo estuviera pasando por eso

"Mithrandir, el tiempo de los elfos se acaba en este mundo y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie… y cuando nos hallamos ido y el anillo no este destruido… quién los ayudará eh? Los enanos? … Gandalf" dijo con cierto aire de rudeza en la voz "el anillo no se quedará aquí en Rivendel"

El mago frunció el seño y suspiró frustrado "si esa es tu dedición…" tenía la esperanza de hacer cambiar de idea al terco elfo pero no hubo resultado.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los representantes de cada raza admirando la hermosura de la ciudad y el bosque de Rivendel, los altos edificios, las hermosas casas, las flores multicolores adornando una manto verde esmeralda, el palacio imponente, las blancas nubes, el sol radiante y la hermosura del bosque y sus habitantes.

"Mithrandir, debo dejarte, tengo otros deberes que hacer" y dicho esto el delgado elfo salió de la habitación dejando a Gandalf con un peso en el corazón…-" hay Frodo… lamento haberte metido en este aprieto…"- Y así el mago se retiró del estudio para dirigirse a sus aposentos a descansar, pensando frenéticamente en como solucionar las cosas…

"Sean bienvenidos a la magnífica ciudad de Rivendel" recibió cortésmente a los invitados Lord Elrond "han hecho un largo viaje y estarán cansados además de hambrientos, por favor pasen a nuestro salón donde serán atendidos y luego los dirigirán a sus respectivos aposentos" pronunció estas palabreas el elfo haciendo señas de que lo siguieran

La ciudad era magnífica, la música sonaba en el ambiente con la bella voz de las doncellas élficas dándole bienvenida a los invitados, el agua del río y cascadas era pura y exquisita, celeste cristalina.

Todos iban en silencio hasta que una de los representantes de los enanos habló: "Lord Elrond, admito que esta ciudad es bastante impresionante…" todos miraron extrañados al enano por el reconocimiento, después de todo, todos saben la enemistad entre enanos y elfos-"pero su seguridad es un fracaso, durante el camino de ida no hemos topado con una cantidad innumerable de arañas y otras bestias" dijo con voz ronca el enano

"lo sé señor enano, lo sé… es por el poder del anillo único que han sido atraídas y este lugar ya no es seguro como antes" dijo Elrond con la seriedad palpado en sus gestos " es por ello que os he convocado a este concilio… por la seguridad de la Tierra Media y de las razas" todos callaron nuevamente hasta llegar al comedor donde allí comieron y bebieron en abundancia.

Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn II y heredero a Isildur se mantenía serio y sin socializar demasiado al igual que Legolas, príncipe de Bosque Negro. En medio de la cena se armó un pequeño revuelo entre los elfos que cuchicheaban en su lengua natal "_Heruamin…" _decía con paciencia uno de los elfo a Legolas antes de ser interrumpido por este. No pudo escuchar demasiado el resto de la charla porque hablaban demasiado rápido y silencioso, pero Legolas tenía cara de estar molesto "_Quel kaime…"_ dijo Legolas parándose bruscamente de la mesa y retirándose del salón. Todos se quedaron mirando a los elfos que miraban incómodos la mirada de interrogación en el rostro de todos.

Aragorn decidido a saber que ocurría y fue tras del príncipe que había dejado la sala de tal modo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se encontró con Legolas Sentado en la sima de un árbol, demasiado alto de escalar para un humano. Resignado a no poder hablar con el elfo se puso a contemplar la noche. Era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban con toda su intensidad y un aire fresco soplaba haciendo que el perfume de las flores se esparciera por todo Rivendel…

"_Kela" _dijo una voz algo enfadada tras de él haciendo que se sobresaltara

"_Amin hiraetha Legolas"_ trató de escudriñar en sus ojos y su semblante para encontrar algún indicio de lo que buscaba, pero solo logró incomodar más al elfo…

"deja de hacer eso" dijo molesto

"lo… lo lamento Legolas" dije algo apenado

Pasó un largo rato que miraron al cielo y hablaron riéndose de buena gana…

"lo sé, lo sé… es solo que yo digo que los enanos son tan… sucios!" dijo riéndose Legolas pero lo decía enserio

"elfo quisquilloso" bromeó Aragorn

"humano maloliente" río Legolas "Estel…"

"que sucede Legolas?" dijo este mientras jugueteaba con el césped

"_Amin… _me duele"

"que cosa Mellon nin?" dijo preocupado acercándose a su amigo pasando a su modo sanador

"tengo herido el hombro…" dijo frunciendo un poquito el ceño

"como no me lo dijiste antes?" dijo algo alarmado

"no quería que nadie se enterara, no sé porque pero si no me siento… débil" calló unos momentos mientras fruncía un poco más el ceño

" es por eso que discutían ustedes?" preguntó Trancos mientras ayudaba a Legolas a ponerse en pie, este asintió levemente…

"no se lo digas a nadie por favor, Mellon nin" dijo legolas poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

" pero Legolas…" vio los ojos suplicantes de su amigo " de acuerdo… iremos a tu habitación así te trato la herida" caminaron hasta los aposentos de Legolas y este se quitó la túnica y su camisa, dejando al descubierto un a herida no muy profunda, pero si bastante grande.

"bien, ya vuelvo iré a buscar las hiervas a mi habitación" dicho esto el humano se marchó. Al rato regresó con ellas. Limpió y vendó su herida "no es muy profunda y mañana en la mañana te podré quitar la venda, aún así te vendría bien descansar. Vendré antes de que comience el concilio a quitártela…"

"_Hannon le" _dijo el elfo mientras se colocaba otra camisa nuevamente " ah y trata de venir lo mas temprano posible, así puedo darme un baño antes ir al concilio, no soporto más esta mugre" Estel rió y Legolas se le unió a él

"elfo quisquilloso" bromeó Aragorn

"humano maloliente" río Legolas

"_Quel kaime" _dijo Aragorn como despedida

"_Quel kaime"_ saludó el elfo antes de meterse a la cama y quedar profundamente dormido…

Era de mañana y Legolas gozaba tranquilamente su sueño cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta. A pesar de ya saber quién era y de que él lo había llamado para que viniera temprano, dijo algunas maldiciones élficas

" un momento "dijo legolas aún algo dormido. Se desperezó y abrió la puerta (antes se cambió)

" te desperté?" dijo Aragorn con una mirada divertida

"no, en absoluto" dijo algo fastidiado Legolas "pasa"

Estel entró a la habitación y saco unas hiervas "bien, vamos a ver esa herida, recuéstate aquí y sácate la camisa"

"de a cuerdo" dijo el elfo haciendo lo que Estel le había indicado

Este retiró las vendas y revisó la herida "para mañana ya estará curada, pero aún así te pondré esta hierba que acelerará el proceso"

"Hannon le" dijo legolas reincorporándose

"no hay problema mellon nin" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta "ahora me retiro, así tu puedes darte el baño que querías como buen elfo quisquilloso" dijo mientras reía

" y tu vas a revolcarte al lodo como buen humano maloliente" rieron ambos y Aragorn se fue

"y ahora procederé con mi baño" dijo pensando en voz alta

Toda la mañana el concilio estuvo debatiendo el que, como, quien y porque. Hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo

"Yo llevaré el anillo" dijo un pequeño hobbit llamado Frodo

Todos miraron extrañados, pero finalmente aceptaron

"Ustedes nueve se llamarán la: "comunidad del anillo", serán fieles unos a otros y acabarán con este mal" dijo Elrond aliviado por haber llegado a un acuerdo al fin

Y así la comunidad compuesta por 9 miembros partió de Rivendel, así tierras desconocidas y diversos peligros… Caminaron por 10 días y la tención entre Legolas y Gimli no disminuía. Al enano no le agradaba ni pizca tener que viajar con un principito orejas picudas.

Al principio todos estaban aliviados porque su relación era: "tú me ignoras y yo te ignoro. Y así estamos en paz". Pero con el tiempo pasó a ser: "tu me molestas y yo te molesto. Y así aprenderás". Las peleas entre Gimli y Legolas eran agobiantes para el resto de la compañía y estaba siendo agobiante en ese momento

"Señor elfo, le informo que usted no sabe nada de lo que es una buena arma…" La pelea de ahora: Gimli le dijo a Legolas que los arcos no sirven

"Los enanos si que NO reconocen lo que es una buena arma ¡Esas hachas tan incómodas y pesadas! Lo ideal son los arcos, armas de larga distancia que no permite que nos hieran!"

" Pamplinas!" grito Gimli furioso "quieres que peleemos así te demuestro lo eficaz que es mi arma?" levanto el hacha y comenzó a acercarse a Legolas peligrosamente

"Me encantaría demostrarte que soy mejor que tú!" exclamo Legolas esquivando el hacha mientras tensaba su arco

"BASTA USTEDES DOS!" gritó Gandalf enfurecido, pero le dieron muy poca importancia y continuaron su duelo

Legolas estaba a punto de volarle la cabeza con su flecha a Gimli cuando Aragorn lo empujó y lo sostuvo fuertemente mientras el elfo forcejeaba por librarse. Entonces Gimli se acercó para clavarle el hacha

" Boromir sostén a Gimli!" gritó Estel desesperado y así lo hizo este.

Los hobbits miraban impresionados el odio que se tenían Legolas y Gimli, entonces gandalf se puso en medio de los dos hombres

" los dos desde que salimos han estado agrediéndose mutuamente! Las dos especie son iguales, ninguna es mejor que la otra… por Eru, son compañeros ya basta de peleas!" Gandalf esta vez si se había enfurecido, el enano y el elfo bajaron l mirada y Gandalf se fue más adelante con los 4 hobbits.

Los dos hombres soltaron a Legolas y Gimli y se quedaron mirando las miradas de odio que se largaban, Gimli comenzó a caminar y dijo: " aún así las hachas son mucho mejor que los arcos" Legolas no pudo resistir más y saltó para ahorcar al enano, pero justo a tiempo Boromir y Aragorn lograron agarrar al elfo que temblaba de furia…

Esperaron a que Gimli se hubiera alejado suficiente y finalmente dejaron libre a Legolas

"_Amin delotha han" _dijo con un voz tan fría y una mirada tan asesina que a los dos humanos les provocó escalofrío. El elfo volvió a caminar aún temblando ligeramente…

"Legolas no digas eso!" dijo Boromir tratando de calmar al alterado elfo

"pero si es verdad, es un… es un… " calló y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor un tanto alterado, los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a desenfundar su espadas. Legolas sacó un flecha y tensó su arco disparando mortalmente a un huargo que saltaba hacia ellos, los dos hombres mataron a su jinete y los tres corrieron en dirección de donde estaban los demás, seguramente también los estaban atacando…

"Gimli! Protege a los hobbits!" gritó Gandalf mientras apuñalaba a un orco que se acercaba peligrosamente a él "dónde diablos están los otros tres?" dijo al mismo tiempo que liberaba a Sam de un orco que lo apartaba del grupo. Justo en ese momento llegan Boromir, Aragorn y Legolas derribando a tantos enemigos como se les hizo posible.

"Merry!" Gritaba Pipin que intentaba agarrar a su amigo que era llevado lejos por un jinete de huargo y antes de desaparecer en la espesura del bosque una flecha le atravesó el cuello al animal provocando que su jinete y el hobbit cayeran "si!" dijo Legolas celebrando su puntería y lanzándose sobre el orco que tenía aprisionado a Merry "Suéltale!" gritó el elfo apoyando su cuchilla en el cuello de la vil criatura, este obedeció y el hobbit corrió a la protección de sus amigos.

En un descuido, una milésima de segundos, el orco levantó una navaja atravesando el brazo de Legolas "Ahh!" salió un grito ahogado de la garganta del elfo y antes de poder reaccionar el orco lo tomó por el cuello tirándolo bajo él y asestándole un navajazo en el hombro izquierdo. Entonces la criatura alzó el puñal resplandeciente a la luz rojiza del atardecer, dispuesto a enterrárselo en su pecho y comenzó a descenderlo. Todo pasó en cámara lenta: el intentando librarse y cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no ver el mortal golpe, un grito de dolor proveniente del orco y después…nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró al cadáver del orco tirado a un lado suyo con Gimli incrustándole el hacha en la espalda de este.

"Gr-gracias…" tartamudeó el adolorido elfo

"no hay de qué señor elfo" dijo el enano algo engreído pero sincero

"Legolas tu hombro y tu brazo están sangrado!" dijo Aragorn un tanto alterado, acercándose a él para revisar sus heridas.

"ah?" fue lo único que pudo decir Legolas aún algo aturdido. Al decir verdad se había olvidado de sus heridas

"estás sangrando" dijo Aragorn mientras obligaba a recostar al elfo

"cierto…" dijo Legolas con un hilo de voz

Aragorn limpió y vendó sus heridas y mientras se ponía en pie dijo: "por suerte no eran graves y sanarán en algunos días" le dedicó una sonrisa al elfo mientras ofrecía una mano para que este pudiera ponerse en pié. El la aceptó.

"bueno, todos están bien, pero no podremos avanzar en la noche… caminaremos hasta encontrar un lugar seguro y allí nos quedaremos" dijo Gandalf mientras se adentraba en la espesura del bosque con el resto de la compañía detrás.

Caminaron un rato más y la noche ya se les venía encima. Gandalf iba adelante dirigiendo, luego seguía Boromir con los hobbits que bromeaban y reían, después Aragorn y Gimli que hablaban animadamente y por último Legolas, que iba solo y silencioso pensando en lo ocurrido hace algunas noches…

"_Los turnos de vigilancia serán: Yo, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pipin, Sam y por último Frodo" dijo Gandalf mientras todos se sentaban a cenar alrededor de un gran fogata…_

_Todos charlaban animadamente cuando Legolas se queda muy silencioso y serio_

"_qué sucede mellon nin?" preguntó Aragorn por el repentino cambio de humor de su élfico amigo_

" _no muy lejos hay una gran cantidad de presencia negativa, probablemente un ejercito orco, de una cantidad aproximada de 70 soldados…" todos se incomodaron por la noticia "y… están torturando a alguien. Puedo escuchar sus gemidos" los hobbits se estremecieron con la idea y los otros tres clavaron la mirada en el elfo "tienen dos rehenes, creo que hombre y mujer" el elfo podía oír los llantos de ambos y como la respiración de sus compañeros se aceleraba…_

"_Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!" gritó Aragorn poniéndose en pie_

"_no hay que arriesgarnos! Son 70 contra 4!" dijo Gandalf agarrando a Aragorn por los hombros impidiendo que caminara_

"_pero…" se quejó Estel_

" _Sé que duele, pero hay que ser fuertes y dejarlos allí… es su problema, no el nuestro…" dijo Gandalf claramente angustiado_

_Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que la noche se vio interrumpida por un grito atroz de odio y dolor "¡NOOO!" todos los de la compañía se sobresaltaron por dicho grito haciendo que se les humedeciera levemente los ojos. Porque eso solamente podría significar una cosa… alguien había muerto. Otra vez se escucho otro grito cargado de ira, odio y un millón de emociones más "AHHH!" el grito era desgarrador "TE ODIO! TE ODIO!" los gritos cesaron y no se volvió a escuchar nada más en toda la noche, dejando un nudo en la garganta en todos los de la compañía…_

* _Mithrandir = Peregrino gris (es el nombre que dan los elfos a Gandalf)_

_*Heruamin = Mi Señor_

_*Quel kaime = que tengas buenas noches_

* _Kela = Vete._

_*Amin hiraetha = Lo siento_

_*Amin= Yo_

_* Mellon nin = Amigo mío._

_*Hanon le = Gracias_

*_Amin delotha le = Te odio_

Bueno, bueno! Este es mi primer fic en esta página =D así que espero que les guste (se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios). Cuidense =)


	2. Quién es ella?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece por mucho que lo desee… esto es propiedad de Tolkien, aún así esta obra posee personajes creados por mi y algunas modificaciones =D

Bueeeeno, aquí va el segundo capi del fic! ^^ espero que guste =))

**2. Quién es ella?**

-Te estás quedando atrás, Legolas- Gritó Aragorn que estaba varios pasos adelante con el resto de la compañía – No te retrases- dijo secamente mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando con los demás

- Si… ya voy- Dijo este en un susurro a la vez que retomaba el paso y el hilo de sus pensamientos- deberíamos haberlos ayudado…-dijo tan bajo que nadie percibió lo que dijo

Caminaron tranquilamente y sin ningún inconveniente digno de mencionar. El orden de la fila seguía igual, o sea Legolas al último y solo, como si no existiera, lo habían olvidado por completo… Pero le daba igual, al decir verdad lo prefería así, de ese modo nadie podía distraerle de sus pensamientos.

- A_llá en la fuente_

_Había un chorrito_

_Que salpicaba a todos un poquito_

_Y así jugaba el gran chorrito_

_Cantando muy bajito_

_Bailando en su fuente_

_Mojando a tanta gente_

_Riendo constantemente_

_Hay! gran chorrito_

_Halla ya yai!_

_El gran chorrito que salpicaba…_

_A todos un poquito_

Todos miraban divertidos cómo Pippin acababa la ridícula canción

-Dónde aprendiste esa canción?- preguntó Sam con un sonrisa

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, la escribí con Merry…- dijo algo avergonzado Pippin

-Algún día me la enseñarán!- exclamó Sam alegremente

-Lo tendremos en mente-dijo Merry con un sonrisa por el "éxito" de su canción"

Toda la comunidad iba hablando animadamente, excepto Legolas que seguía pensando al final de la fila, algo apartado. Aragorn, un tanto preocupado, se acercó a él

-qué ocurre mello nin?- dijo este

-pensaba…- contestó el elfo aún con aire pensativo

-lo de la otra noche cierto?- dijo el montaraz a su élfico amigo

-si…- hubo un silencio bastante incómodo- pienso que deberíamos haberlos ayudado- suspiró Legolas tristemente

-…Pero como ya dijo Gandalf: "son sus problemas no los nuestros"- dijo Aragorn con aire triste, después de todo el mismo había dicho ir a ayudarlos y se había opuesto a la decisión del mago.

-tú no piensas eso- dijo el elfo tajante

-no…pero tenemos una misión más importante…- Aragorn estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no darle la razón al elfo e incitarlo a olvidar lo ocurrido.

-mmm…-se quejó desconforme el elfo.

Iban caminando tranquilamente, cuando Legolas se paró en seco e hizo una seña para que todos callaran y no se movieran

-Nos sigue un grupo de orcos- dijo Legolas calmadamente y con una cara inexpresiva- el mismo que escuchamos la noche anterior…

Todos se quedaron paralizados por una milésima de segundos hasta que Gandalf habló: -Debemos irnos pronto!- dijo el mago, pero ya era tarde los pasos estaban muy cerca de ellos, todos los podían oír

- No hay tiempo!- gritó Boromir- hay que luchar, después de todo esta vez el asunto si nos concierne- esta vez lo dijo algo así como… una echada en cara

-Si podemos huir hay que hacerlo…no me arriesgaré a que alguno salga herido o arrebaten el anillo- y dicho esto el mago comenzó a correr, con el resto de la compañía atrás.

Seguían corriendo y Boromir se acercó a Legolas

- esto no está bien…- dijo Legolas a Boromir y se giró para verle la cara- estamos yendo a una trampa

-QUÉ?- dijo Boromir claramente sobresaltado

- Los orcos que nos están siguiendo son mucho menos que los de la otra noche y más adelante siento una amenaza, como si hubiera algo malvado allí esperándonos…

-Hay que avisar a lo demás!- dijo Boromir mientras paraba en seco junto con Legolas

Los demás notaron que estos paraban y se giraban hacia sus perseguidores

-Qué están haciendo? corran!- gritó Gandalf, pero no prestaron atención a lo que dijo el mago…

Boromir tomó su escudo y desenfundó su espada, al mismo tiempo que Legolas desenfundaba una flecha y la sostenía tirante entre sus dedos, en la cuerda del fino arco élfico. Los demás se volvieron hacia ellos dispuestos a arrastrarlos, pero ya era tarde, los orcos los habían rodeado y los atacaban. Se oyó un chasquido seco, Legolas había soltado la primera flecha, había comenzado el combate…

- Por qué se detuvieron!- dijo Aragorn en un grito a la vez que se agachaba y apuñalaba en el estómago a un gigantesco orco

- Íbamos a una trampa!- les respondió Boromir a voz de grito mientras le daba una estocada a su oponente

- Y por qué no nos avisaron?- Gritó Gimli mientras intentaba proteger a los 4 hobbits

- Simplemente porque no había tiempo de explicarles todo- respondió Legolas tranquilamente

- Legolas atrás tuyo!- Le gritó Boromir con terror en sus ojos, el elfo se giró con rapidez para sentir una punzada en su brazo

- aghh!- se quejó Legolas, la cimitarra del asqueroso orco le había atravesado por completo el brazo ahora sangrante y giraba su empuñadura para causarle más dolor y daño. Pero eso no lo distrajo, al contrario descargó su cuchilla élfica con furia sobre el brazo de su adversario cortándoselo. El orco cayó agonizante al suelo dejando escapar leves gemidos de dolor, pero esto no le causó compasión al príncipe elfo y lo degolló.

Legolas se sujetó el brazo un momento, pero sabía que no debía distraerse de la batalla o acabaría muerto. – Maldito orco- le dolía y mucho, sangre carmesí caía por su brazo y manchaba sus ropas. Tenía fuertes punzadas y el brazo le palpitaba, mas no le dio mucha importancia y continuó luchando.

Pasó un tiempo y la batalla cesó. Algunos miembros de la compañía habían sufrido heridas relativamente "graves", pero nada que no pudiera sanar: Boromir tenía una cortada bastante profunda en la pierna derecha, Gimli un corte sangrante en la cabeza y Legolas que tenía su brazo perforado, el resto de la compañía no había sufrido heridas importantes.

-Empezaré con las heridas mas graves, Gandalf, ¿puedes ayudarme a limpiar las heridas de Legolas y Boromir?- Gandalf asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Boromir para limpiar su herida, Aragorn hacía lo mismo con Gimli. Al elfo lo habían dejado para el final ya que su herida era más pequeña que la de los otros dos.

Legolas comenzó a marearse y se tambaleó levemente, aún así nadie lo notó o eso creía él, el estómago se le retorcía y la cabeza le palpitaba ¿¡a caso estaba envenenado? Más le valía que no, el verdadero peligro de las armas orcas era el veneno que estos ponían en su puntas y hojas. Nuevamente se mareó y le dio una punzada atroz en el brazo. De repente Legolas se convulsionó y se echó a un lado. Frodo y los hobbits que habían visto como se tambaleaba lo sujetaron firmemente mientras el otro echaba los vómitos al suelo. Las piernas del elfo temblaron bajo él y cayó de rodillas, por suerte no pasó de eso gracias a los cuatro hobbits

Cuando hubo terminado, Frodo le tomó por la cintura y con la ayuda de sus tres amigos lo acomodaron con suma delicadeza en el suelo, alejándole en todo lo posible del hedor para que no sufriera más mareos y vómitos.

- Señor Legolas está usted bien?- dijo la tímida voz de Sam, aunque la respuesta era obia.

Legolas quería responder que si, que no le ocurría nada. Abrió la boca para responder pero no encontró su voz y en lugar de ella salió un gemido de dolor, otra vez el brazo le dolía enormemente, y ya no cabía duda de que estaba envenenado. Se llevó su larga y pálida mano a su brazo herido estrujándolo con los dedos, la sangre no paraba de fluir, era como un río carmesí que recorría su brazo y se extendía hacía el suelo manchando los pies de los hobbits.

Frodo podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Legolas y los constantes gemidos. Boromir se acercó con Gandalf al adolorido elfo.

Gandalf pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de Legolas y lo levantó atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, sin importarle que se manchara con la sangre de este. El elfo seguía gimiendo y comenzó a cabecear, eso no era una buena señal.

Legolas se sentía extrañamente cansado, como adormecido, su respiración era fatigosa, la cabeza le pesaba enormemente, el estómago se le volvía a revolver y un frío invernal comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Gandalf, Boromir y los hobbits le hablaban, pero no entendía nada, sus voces eran como eco cada vez más débiles hasta que se apagaron y se convirtieron en un irritante zumbido. Finalmente cansado como estaba, cayó profundamente dormido…

Aragorn terminó con Gimli y se acercó muy preocupado a su élfico amigo, Gandalf lo sostenía en brazos para darle calor y susurraba palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender. Esperó a que el mago terminara y colocó a Legolas en el suelo, este dormía con los ojos entrecerrados, era una buena señal. Ya que la herida estaba en la parte alta de su brazo, debieron despojarlo de su túnica y camisa para poder tratar la herida. Como temían… Legolas estaba envenenado, no se había propagado lo suficiente como para poner en riesgo su vida y Aragorn con algunas yerbas podría curarlo.

- Gandalf necesitamos prender fuego para mantener a Legolas caliente y para que yo pueda preparar el brebaje

- Está bien, Aragorn, podemos prender un fuego- y dicho esto boromir y Gimli fueron a buscar madera.

A pesar de que estaban en pleno día, hacía mucho frío y Legolas ya tiritaba, lo que era raro, después de todo: los elfos no sienten frío, aunque podía ser por el veneno.

Aragorn se arrodilló junto a su amigo y le acarició gentilmente la cara. Su brazo estaba vendado y habían podido parar la hemorragia, al final la herida de Legolas no había sido tan ligera como parecía. El montaraz se alejó del cuerpo del elfo y se dirigió hacia su mochila buscando las hierbas que debería utilizar, en eso llegan Gimli y Boromir cargando varios troncos

- Que arda la leña!- dijo Gimli a la vez que encendía el fuego

Los cuatro hobbits permanecían al lado del elfo y hasta que este no despertara no pensaban separarse de él. Aragorn ya había puesto a hervir las hierbas, ahora solo hacía falta esperar. Todos se habían quedado en silencio cuando una voz se elevó: era Legolas que hablaba dormido

- El brebaje ya está listo Aragorn- dijo Gandalf al tiempo que se lo pasaba a Aragorn para que le diera de beber al el elfo

Aragorn tomó a Legolas en brazos y apoyó delicadamente el recipiente sobre los secos labios de este, el líquido bajó acariciando la reseca garganta del elfo. Cuando terminó de darle de beber, acostó a Legolas en el suelo y casi de inmediato despertó parpadeando una vez

-_¿Le tyava quel?-_ preguntó Aragorn

- Si, aunque me duele un poco el brazo pero nada más- respondió Legolas algo cansado

- Bien, a la noche debemos partir, no es seguro quedarse demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio y aquí ya nos hemos demorado bastante- intervino Gandalf

- Pero Legolas tiene que guardar reposo- gruñó Aragorn

- Deja, estaré bien- dijo el elfo tranquilamente intentando evitar una discusión. Aragorn asintió no muy convencido.

Llegada la noche la compañía partió, el sendero por el que ahora transitaban era bastante ancho como para que tres personas caminaran codo con codo. En la fila iba Gandalf luego Merry, Pippin y Gimli que cada tanto se giraban para ver al elfo, luego seguía Frodo, Sam y el poney, que hacían exactamente igual que Merry, Pippin y Gimli y por último: Aragorn, Legolas y Boromir.

Legolas sentía otra vez una amenaza pero no quiso decir nada y cada tanto fruncía el seño.

- Te duele Legolas?- preguntó Boromir acercándose aún más al elfo

- No, no- negó el elfo rápidamente- es sólo que… en mi mente vuelve a nacer una amenaza-

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos con cautela…- dijo Aragorn casi en un susurro

Caminaron un largo tiempo hasta bien entrada la noche y se toparon con un campamento… orco.

- Nuestro camino está justo donde se encuentra el campamento orco…- dijo Gandalf seriamente- y no creo que tengan pensado irse pronto…-

- tenemos dos opciones: atacamos o nos desviamos del camino- dijo Gimli con voz ronca

- Desviarnos tomaría demasiado tiempo… debemos atacar- contestó Gandalf

- Pero tenemos a tres hombres heridos!- estalló Aragorn haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar

- Lo sé, Aragorn, lo sé…- dijo Gandalf pensativo- Pero no tenemos otra opción, desviarnos al menos tomaría seis días y si no encontramos ningún inconveniente igual o pero que este…

- Podemos atacar, a mí no me duele la pierna, a nuestro Señor Enano tampoco y a Legolas…- Cayó Boromir

- No me duele…- dijo tranquilamente este

- Bien, si es lo que quieren… que así sea- dijo Aragorn rindiéndose

Se acercaron sigilosamente al campamento, era muy pequeño y debía haber al menos unos veinte orcos, había una fogata y allí estaban todos alrededor. Legolas estaba subido a un árbol con el arco tensado y listo para disparar, gandalf se encontraba tras unas rocas con los hobbits y Boromir e Aragorn tras unos arbustos.

Estaban a punto de atacar cuando vieron salir a un orco de gran tamaño de una tienda llevando algo en una mano. Entornaron más los ojos y vieron que era… ¡Una joven! A la pobre la llevaba del pelo y la sacudía en el aire. La chica tenía el cabello castaño muy claro, unos ojos color miel, era extremadamente delgada y su piel era traslúcida. El asqueroso orco levantó a la chica a la altura de su puño y dándole una bofetada la tiró al suelo. La joven dama que estaba atada de pies y manos se levanto en cuatro y escupió sangre.

- Me parece que tiene sed porque no le damos de beber?- dijo un orco burlonamente-

- Me parece bien- dijo el agresor de la joven

Entonces acercaron un baso a la joven intentándole de que bebiera, pero ella se resistió, entonces la criatura tomó de los cabellos a la chica tirándoselos para atrás, la pobre gritó de dolor y así aprovecharon y le dieron de beber manchándole la cara, el cuello y sus ropas. Para desagrado de la compañía el líquido era de un color rojizo y espeso… era sangre. Terminaron de darle de beber y ello mordió la mano del orco que sostenía el baso, este furioso le dio un bofetada tirándola nuevamente al suelo

- MALDITOS! LOS ODIO, NO MERECEN NADA! MUÉRANCE BAJO EL DOLOR Y EL SUFRIMIENTO!- chilló la chica enfurecida

- Me parece que alguien no te enseñó modales…- dijo un orco que tras una idea rió malvadamente- venga chicos juguemos con ella!

Y así las asquerosas criaturas se abalanzaron sobre la joven golpeándola y causándole hemorragias. Legolas sin poder ver más soltó su flecha y los demás atacaron. La batalla no duró mucho y pronto la comunidad salió victoriosa sin ser heridos. Preocupados se acercaron a la joven dama que yacía inconciente… pero ¿Quién era ella?

**Traducción**

**_* ¿Le tyava quel? = ¿Te encuentras bien?_ **

**Nota de Autora**

**Perdón por dejar ese final que por cierto es bien feo T-T pero bueno, ha gustado el capítulo? Perdón por no poner muchas palabras élficas, pero lo hice con poco tiempo el capi! Gracias a mi "querido" hermano 7.7 ya, es que es muy importante para él chatear con su "novia" de Perú hahaha **

**Reviews? alguien? nada? nadie? (y un lobo aúlla a lo lejos) XD jaja**

**Saludos y cuídense **

**Mery **


	3. Sospechas, Eddard y una canción

**Disclaimer: Nadita de esto me pertenece =( por orgullo de Tolkien todo esto es su propiedad (meenos la historia en la que se desarrollan sus personajes y algunos creados por mi =D) ah y la canción es de Porta solo que ha sufrido algunas modificaciones…**

**Primero que nada agradezco de todo corazón: RequiemOfTheWolf por tu review, me puse muy feliz al leerlos =), dado que aquí no se rebla por completo la identidad de la dama en cuestión, me gustaría saber quien piensan que puede ser. Desde ya agradezco sus reviews ^^ espero que guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene una descripción no muy linda con respecto a un cadáver. **

**Ah! Casi me olvidaba una cosita que agregué:**

**- (guión) para cuando hablan**

" **(comillas) cuando piensan**

**3- Sospechas, Eddard y una canción**

- MALDITOS! LOS ODIO, NO MERECEN NADA! MUÉRANCE BAJO EL DOLOR Y EL SUFRIMIENTO!- chilló la chica enfurecida

- Me parece que alguien no te enseñó modales…- dijo un orco que tras una idea rió malvadamente- venga chicos juguemos con ella!

Y así las asquerosas criaturas se abalanzaron sobre la joven golpeándola y causándole hemorragias. Legolas sin poder ver más soltó su flecha y los demás atacaron. La batalla no duró mucho y pronto la comunidad salió victoriosa sin ser heridos. Preocupados se acercaron a la joven dama que yacía inconciente… pero ¿Quién era ella?

Gandalf al notar que el pecho de la joven no subía ni bajaba, como debería ser si respiraba, se acercó a ella temiendo lo peor. Apoyó so oreja suavemente en el pecho de esta y aliviado comprobó que su corazón aún palpitaba, pero ese alivio se vio sustituido cuando notó que su pulso era cada vez más discontinuo y débil. – esto no está bien… nada bien- murmuró Gandalf por lo bajo, Aragorn se acuclilló junto a la chica y la examinó claramente preocupado.

- Mithrandir, yo me encargo de ella- y dicho esto se colocó junto a la chica y comenzó a hacerle un masajeo en el pecho para ayudar a su corazón a latir

- Se que la dejo en buenas manos- Gandalf sonrió "quién será esta jovencita?"- los demás se separarán en grupos de a…- pareció sacar la cuenta durante un momento- tres y revisarán el terreno para no encontrarnos con alguna sorpresa desagradable, después de esto creo que sería conveniente pasar la noche aquí…- sentenció finalmente el mago

- De a cuerdo- dijo el Gondorita- Yo, Merry y Pippin seremos un grupo, Sam, Legolas y Gimli el otro-

- Y yo qué?- preguntó Frodo algo enfadado por el hecho de que le hubieran olvidado

- Ah joven Frodo- suspiró Gandalf- tu te quedarás con nosotros

-Pero…- Frodo cayó ante la mirada penetrante del mago

- Mejor marchen con la luz del día- dijo Gandalf a los dos pequeños grupos- uno nunca sabe que puede encontrar en un campamento orco…-Y dicho esto los dos grupos marcharon en direcciones contrarias.

Al cabo de mucho caminar y examinar el lugar, el grupo de Legolas decidió volver a donde Gandalf se encontraba. El día había desmejorado repentinamente. Unas nueves grises y terrible amenazaban el valle en donde se encontraban, el viento era helado y despiadado, jugaba caprichosamente con los cabellos completamente despeinados de los tres amigos y sus quejumbrosos gemidos aún mas helados que sus ráfagas destrozaba el corazón de ellos

Legolas sentía algo perverso en el aire, algo diabólico, el olor a muerte y sangre le saturaba la nariz, pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo semejante a lo que hallaron…

**(advertencia: comienzo de la descripción)**

Todos ahogaron un grito en sus gargantas, quedaron aterrorizados con lo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, eso que estaba allí no tenía nombre, era una brutalidad: frente a sus ojos se alzaba un cadáver élfico atrozmente desgarrado. La cara estaba desfigurada de tantas mutilaciones y golpes negros que se extendían por la antes sedosa y blanca piel, unos cortes profundos bajaban desde el mentón hasta la traquea que estaba descubierta y mutilada, sosteniendo la carne con soga para que no cicatrizara, unos oscuros golpes negros y violetas combinaban con cortadas sangrantes en sus fino y pálidos brazos, el estómago estaba desgarrado y de él colgaban algunos pedazos de carne… No desearon seguir inspeccionando el cadáver, pues era muy cruel la forma en la que lo habían atormentado, sin embargo con cuidado desclavaron la dagas que los sostenían al árbol y lo llevaron al campamento para darle un entierro digno.

**(Fin de la descripción)**

Caminaron un largo trecho entre arcadas y esfuerzo tomando al cadáver; todos tenían el corazón oprimido por su no tan deseable hallazgo y Sam en cualquier momento dejaría escapar una lágrima, se notaba en sus ojos, pero aún así las contenía. El aire pesaba, las nubes negras y terribles se abalanzaban sobre ellos dejando escapar terribles rugidos, luces blancas lanzaban estas hacia el suelo cerca de el pequeño grupo, demasiado cerca…

- Sam cuidado!- Gimli tomó al hobbit por el brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás justo a tiempo.

-No me gustaría ser un hobbit asado…- murmuro Sam mientras miraba con recelo el circulo negro donde había caído el rayo

-Será mejor que apresuremos el paso- dijo Legolas poniendo al Hobbit y al Enano en marcha- No creo que esta tormenta sea exactamente 'natural'…-

Caminaron esquivando rayos y con la fría agua azotándoles el cuerpo, sentían frío pero no exactamente por la tormenta, era frío en el corazón… Finalmente llegaron al campamento cargando al cadáver y ya estaban todos vigilando el horizonte esperándoles.

-Entren pronto!- Gritó Boromir mientras señalaba un rayo que iba dirigido directamente hacia la melena dorada de Legolas, este a escasos centímetros de su cabeza esquivó el rayo – cerca…-comento Boromir entre divertido y preocupado.

Los tres acompañantes entraron a la cueva cargando el cadáver y entre todos formaron una sinfonía de gritos de sorpresa y horror. Aragorn se separó del lecho de la joven y se acerco cabizbajo al cuerpo de ese elfo.

-Esto no es humano… es una brutalidad- quitaba las sogas del cuello del elfo y comenzaba a limpiarlo

- Se … me ocurre algo- comentó Boromir que recibía miradas para que continuara- y si… y si ella conoce a este elfo?

- No hace falta ser muy genio para darse cuenta de que así es- dijo Gimli con el entrecejo fruncido

- Cómo está la dama?- preguntó Legolas que veía a la elfa inconciente con curiosidad y preocupación

- Sus heridas no eran graves, tiene moratones que se le hincharán pero con las hiervas indicadas sanará pronto al igual que sus cortaduras…- respondió Aragorn concentrado mientras limpiaba al cuerpo inerte del elfo a sus pies- Creo que puede despertar esta noche, así que será mejor que enterremos al cuerpo cuando ella se halla despertado…-

Pasaron las horas, Aragorn ya había terminado de vendar y coser al cuerpo del elfo que descansaba dentro de una canoa, listo para lanzarlo por el río en cualquier momento. Todos charlaban a media voz alrededor de una pequeña fogata

-Ustedes quién cree que sea ella? Es decir y ese elfo es su prometido?- Preguntó Boromir lleno de curiosidad, al decir verdad golpeada y todo le parecía una doncella de lo más hermosa. Su mirada recorría la perfecta forma de sus labios las pestañas largas y su nariz de porcelana, era tan linda

-Bueno… no estoy muy seguro pero creo que deberíamos esperar a que ella despierte- indicó Aragorn- No creo que debamos realizar conclusiones antes de tiempo…

Casi de inmediato una voz bañada en profundo dolor dijo muy despacio: -Eddard?, donde estás? Eddard…- sus ojos se abrieron lentamente como las flores que estiran sus pétalos para recibir el calor del Sol, la única diferencia que había era que ella estaba rodeada por la oscuridad y estaba sola. –Eddard…- miró confundida en donde se encontraba y ladeó su cabeza lentamente hacia un costado para encontrarse con nueve personas que la observaban atentamente algunas con la mano sobre el puño de sus espadas, otras paralizadas y otras que simplemente observaban – Donde está? Dónde está Eddard?- Preguntaba con voz deprimida y agobiada

Por lo que dedujeron Eddard debería ser aquel extraño elfo que descansaba con los ojos cerrados y que nunca volvería a despertar. La elfa se incorporó y todos se pusieron tensos ¿Pero qué daño podía causar esa joven dama? Aragorn se movió a un lado y señaló con la cabeza la canoa en donde se encontraba el elfo, la dama caminó despacion, como con miedo de llegar hacia allí y prácticamente se dejó caer junto a la canoa. Miraba melancólicamente el rostro del elfo y acarició su rostro tiernamente para luego tomar su mano y apoyarla contra su cara, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero no ahora, no delante de esos desconocidos, lo menos que necesitaba era que pensaran que ella era débil

-"Por qué de entre todos los elfos nosotros sufrimos esta separación?"- pensó la dama que contemplaba los parpados cerrados de el cuerpo que yacía frente a ella, frío e inerte – Möge Deine Seele in Frieden ruhen unter einem Sternenhimmel Wald- pronunció estas palabras con tristeza, causando dolor en los presentes, aunque nadie entendió su sugnificado ya que hablaba en la lengua de su pueblo. Lentamente la elfa selló sus labios con los del elfo que dormía tranquilamente – "Por qué yo? Por qué el cruel destino me castiga tan crudamente?'' –

Para sorpresa de los presentes cuando la elfa volteó hacia ellos no estaba llorando como habían esperado, mantenía un expresión fría aunque sus ojos desmentían la mascara que utilizaba. Su aura irradiaba tristeza y remordimiento, sus ojos gritaban el dolor de su alma. Se levantó lentamente y se separó del cuerpo de su amado sin voltear hacia tras y se encaminó hacia un rincón oscuro de la cueva y allí se acurrucó dejándose caer en la oscuridad...

Finalmente despertó al cabo de una hora más o menos, todo seguía igual , nada había canviado, todo había sido real, Eddard en verdad la había abandonado y la había dejado en un mundo que la maltrataba, donde la guerra y el odio reinaban – " Soy tan miserable… debería partir de aquí, ya no queda nada para mí…''- Se vió interrumpida al sentir como una profunda mirada se clavaba en ella, levantó lentamente la mirada y observó como un elfo rubio como los rayos del Sol y ojos azules como el profundo mar la observaba, no estando muy segura se levantó vacilante llamando la atención de todos y se acercó hacia la fogata, necesitaba calor pero el fuego no servivría de nada, el frío era interior, sus corazón había muerto de congelamiento y ahora soledad y dolor ocupaban su cuerpo.

Se sentó un poco apartada de los demás observando las danzantes llamas del fuego, el silencio se estaba volviendo insoportables hasta que un hombre robusto de barba negra y ojos marrones habló por fin

- Cual es su nombre dama?- preguntó este, al ver la mirada hostil que le lanzó ella le dejo en claro que no le diría nada a menos que no supiera quien era él- Disculpe mis modales… Soy Aragorn hijo de Arathorn y el…

- Heredero de Isildur- interrumpió la elfa- Hablan mucho de ti…

-Si…- dijo no muy convencido Aragorn "¿y si era una espía?'' - y su nombre?

-Arya, es por el que me llaman las personas en general, varios nombres poseo… algunos que me describen otros no pero los que me conocen saben que tengo varios…- Dijo ella tranquilamente- Usted señor Aragorn se ha presentado, a Gandalf el Gris es imposible no conocerlo, pero el resto ¿quienes son ellos?

- Legolas Hojaverde del Bosque Verde o Bosque Negro como algunos lo conocen- miró a Legolas pidiendo perdon por la mención del otro nombre, pero pareció no molestrale- Gimli hijo de Gloin, Boromir de Gondor, Merry Brandigamo, Pippin Tuk, Sam y Frodo- de los últimos dos no quizo decir el nombre ya que no confiaba en ella

- Han sido muy amables conmigo y con Eddard- dijo su nombre con tremendo pesar- pero luego de enviarlo río abajo, porque así veo que tienen planeado hacer, partiré y no seré más un estorbo- dijo la elfa

-El terreno no es muy seguro, orcos pueden habitar por estos bosques y tu estas débil como para enfrentarce a ellos sola- dijo Aragorn cada vez más desconfiado de la elfa

- Pzzz… después de todo no hay mucho que perder, ya que este cruel mundo ha decidido quitarme la razón de mi existencia- dijo como diciéndolo para sí

- Joven dama no diga esas cosas que usted es muy hermosa como para decir esas cosas- le indicó Boromir, pero se dió cuenta de que no debería haberlo dicho tras que una sombra atravesara la cara de la joven

- Ustedes no lograrían comprender el dolor que me embriaga, tiradlo río abajo y denle un funeral digno, que bien se lo tiene merecido…- dijo la Dama parándose de improviso y saliendo fuera de la cueva

- No vas a acudir a su despido?- Preguntó Legolas intentando averiguar cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones

-No… lamento tanto su perdida que sería capaz de partir con el a las tierras de Mandos, no deseo sentir más daño, por eso ruego que me dejen partir por un tiempo para estar a solas y perderme en el bosque- "Pero qué estoy haciendo? Desde cuando le digo mis sentimientos a unos completos desconocidos? Haaa *suspiro* sin duda su muerte me ha afectado mucho''

Los miembro de la comunidad miraban con pena como la joven desaparecía entre los árboles.

-Está muy herida…- concluyó Legolas

-Suficiente como para negar ir a despedir a su amor- dijo Gandalf- aún así no debemos confiarnos de ella, puede que todo esto tan solo sea una trata y sea una espía…

Todos asintieron pero Boromir y Legolas no estaban de acuerdo, cómo podía alguien fingir ese dolor que ella poseía en esos ojos miel? Legolas pensaba seriamente que ella pasara de esa noche pero no dijo nada y se encaminó hacia el río con los demás…

Caminó un buen trecho y dejaba caer amargas lágrimas de sus ojos, triste y cruel era su perdida

Llegó hasta un claro que permitía ver el cielo estrellado y la Luna llena alzándose orgullosa en aquel manto negro. Un viento helado azotó los cabellos e Arya contra su rostro, tirando e su fina camisa. Hojas de roble se arremolinaban en el suelo y la voz de los árboles era quejumbrosa, lentamente se encaminó hasta la cima de una pequeña cascada y allí quedó parada, en la cima contempalndo la majestuosidad de aquella moneda de plata decorada con pequeños cristales a su alrededor "A Eddar esto le enacntaría'' Penso tristemente Arye "Eddard…'' finalmente explotó en llanto y una opresión en su pecho la domino por completo. Ganas de cantar la invadieron, después de todo era un elfo, la raza de la música… pero su especie era diferente, ellos cantaban las cosas que sentían y no sobre Elberth y los Valar.

Lentamente entonó una triste canción:

_Todo ha cambiado desde el día que entraste en mi vida,_

_Mas cuando te fuiste, que quise abandonar la partida,_

_Estoy presente sin futuro, que es duro hijo de por norma,_

_La vida no es más que una historia de mierda demasiado corta,_

_A veces pienso y quisiera no haber nacido nunca (por que),_

_Las penas me hundieron en un mar que se desborda,_

_Y he tragado ya, demasiada agua salada,_

_No soy nada para el mundo, el mundo para mí no es nada._

_Pensé en quitarme la vida, pero no hubo coraje,_

_Antes era un joven cobarde aunque sin agallas para cortase,_

_Me avergüenzo de mis pensamientos de personas débiles,_

_Mentes frágiles,_

_Se rompen al entrar en contacto con miles de momentos duros,_

_Momentos que estas en apuros,_

_Lloro con disimulo tras saber lo que tanto duro,_

_Quiero volver a tener lo que no es mio,_

_Aceptar con orgullo,_

_Con un puño cerrado golpes demuestran mi dolor,_

_Ganas de llorar de llenar el vacío que tú dejaste,_

_En mi interior queda dolor, odio y amor me enamoraste_

_Y me perdiste por dejarte marchar,_

_Tras machacar mis sentimientos QUE NO PARAN DE LLORAR._

_Querida esta es mi despedida para ti,_

_Que odia hasta mi odio,_

_JODER POR QUE TE CONOCÍ!_

_Soy feliz, pero es que eso solo dura unos segundos,_

_Que sepas que para este niño:_

_Fuiste mucho más que un mundo._

_Te guardo en esta caja musical de mis recuerdos,_

_Cada uno de los momentos, de imágenes que se han muerto,_

_Mi cuerpo, se siente vacío y solo,_

_Sin sentimientos muertos en este corazón roto._

_Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentro un por qué,_

_Hay obstáculos que pueden hacerme caer,_

_Hay momentos en que me entran ganas de abandonar todo,_

_Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en mi corazón roto._

_Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital,_

_Mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical,_

_Olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo NO TE MIENTAS_

_Tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta._

_Pese a todo hay que avanzar en este lado del cristal,_

_En el cual estaría solo alejado de todo el mal,_

_Todos, todos tenemos una historia que contar_

_Y también un cuento casi perfecto pero con final,_

_Busco evadirme con vicios,_

_Yo tengo sueños, pesadillas en las que me asfixio._

_Desde aquel día, busco tus besos en fantasía,_

_Diría que la pena fluye en esta melodía,_

_Junto a mi voz, sin ganas, muerta por soledad,_

_Aún recuerdo aquel adiós, aquel adiós con frialdad._

_Seré daltónica? Pues que ahora todo es de distinto color,_

_No puedo dormir por las noches, por miedo se perdió el amor,_

_Ahora vago sin respuestas, sin esperanza y sin fe,_

_Es así de triste - también cierto es el ayer,_

_Es el pasado recordado en el presente,_

_Quiero un futuro alejado del miedo y del daño que hace la gente,_

_Y es normal que me sienta atada como una prisionera,_

_Si nunca he visto la luz en esta senda, PERO QUIERO!_

_Dejadme en paz no quiero vuestra falsa compasión,_

_La superficialidad de la gente amarga mi corazón,_

_Que sigue latiendo, pero sin sentido._

_A veces quiero recordar, llorar por lo que ya he vivido,_

_Pero no, no quiero más experiencias amargas_

_Para ti son paranoias, pero para mi son cargas_

_Con las que no puedo cargar,_

_Ciento no poder soportarlo,_

_Se van juntando las cosas sin embargo sigo andando._

_Buscando mi camino, quien habrá escrito mí destino,_

_Quien lo haya hecho es un cabronazo,_

_No creo en seres divinos,_

_Eso no existe, la magia acaba por ser truco._

_Yo ya estoy decepcionada con la vida que me tocó._

_No tengo una, tengo mil espinas clavadas,_

_Ya no puedo hacer nada no creo en cuentos de hadas._

_No digo que sea para siempre,_

_Digo que es ahora,_

_Porque cuando estoy mal pasan mas lentas las horas._

_La melancolía me ayuda ha sacarlo todo fuera,_

_La furia que estaba dormida dentro ya no la controlo._

_Ojala pudiera, olvidarme de que existo,_

_Tuve ganas de volver a ser quien se desvaneció,_

_Que me esta pasando, tengo un diablo y quiere salir,_

_Y dejar a un lado mi cuerpo que no para de sufrir._

_El presente es mi pasado deformado en mi corazón,_

_Fotos rotas, recuerdos muertos perduran en mi memoria._

_Sin escapatoria aun rondan recuerdos de pena y gloria_

_Y es que quiero olvidar tantas cosas,_

_Pero cuesta tanto,_

_Son espinas que atraviesan y me hacen recordar llantos,_

_Quiero olvidar, quiero dormir, para no despertar,_

_Hallar un bienestar infinito DEJADME DESCANSAR_

_Por fin mi fin se encuentra ya cerca,_

_Por que quiero llevarte pero en una imagen muerta,_

_En el olvido, guardo tu foto _

_Y es que mi cuento de hadas,_

_Se perdió en la soledad,_

_En un triste silencio en un mar que me quiere ahogar,_

_Una llama que se quiere apagar,_

_Un recuerdo roto,_

_Tus fotos son sentimientos muertos que ya no noto._

_Me pregunto por qué te recuerdo?_

_Si quiero olvidarte._

_A veces sigo preguntándole a mi subconsciente,_

_Por que en el fondo sé que hay una parte de mí que me entiende._

_Para mí fue como una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa._

_Osaste entrar en un ser prácticamente impenetrable,_

_Y te marchaste con un corazón que no era de nadie._

_He aguantado tantas cosas que ni tú te lo imaginas._

_Este ser ya se margina, se marchita_

_Y no quiere pasar de página,_

_La magia es lastima en mi corazón,_

_Con penas ya sombrías las que hacen aumentar mi dolor,_

_Olvidar es querer engañar a tu mismo ser,_

_Abro los ojos e intento ver más allá de lo que quiero ver._

_Principio del final de mi recuerdo,_

_Abra un edén marchito tras el cristal. Me siento muerta!_

_Recuerdo aquel quizá, aquel último adiós,_

_Quiero borrar de mi mente lo que este cuerpo sufrió._

_La ignorancia hace la felicidad, dicen los sabios,_

_Quiero recordar tus labios y olvidar aquel adiós,_

_Aunque el olvido sea una trampa para engañarse a sí mismo._

_Al morir mis sentimientos lancé el corazón al abismo,_

_Me pregunto: A quien le importo y quien me recordará?_

_Cuando mi fin se me lleve mi historia se llevará,_

_Ya murió ese sentimiento al romperse mi corazón,_

_Estoy harta mi vida está en peligro de extinción!_

_No bombea sangre ni late, no tiene sentido,_

_Por qué sigo el camino si ya murió mi destino._

_Tu historia, por qué me dejaste escapar?_

_Pero tú me separaste de tus brazos,_

_Los tiempos cambian lentamente,_

_Pero olvidar no es fácil,_

_Por qué tan fuerte esa carga, si en la caja ponía frágil?_

_Era como una niña pequeña,_

_Recuerdo tu dulce aroma,_

_Sufrió mi corazón y por tu culpa ahora está en coma._

_Olvidar es engañarse, el corazón ya no lo noto,_

_Porque siempre hay un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto._

_Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital,_

_Mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical,_

_Olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo NO TE MIENTAS_

_Tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta._

_Haber si despierta..._

Terminó su canción, se había quedado sin aire a causa de gritar esa canción, ya se había desahogado y ahora se sentía exhausta, caminó lentamente hacia el campamento de aquellos hombres "Fantástico dormiré rodeada de hombres que son completamente desconocidos para mi!" pensó irónicamente, ya no tenía ganas de pensar y caminaba prácticamente inconciente tropezando cada tanto. Llegó al campamento y se dejó caer sobre el duro suelo de roca para sumirse en una profunda oscuridad…

La compañía volvía apenada hacia el campamento, cuando una brisa helada atrajo el sonido de una voz melancólica y dulce a la vez. Cantaba una melodía hermosa y de letra profunda y dolorosa, desconocida para el Sinda… se dejaron guiar por la melodía que emanaba tristeza.

- Ella sufre profundamente y no creo que sea un espía- dijo Legolas al tiempo que llegaban al campamento y se encontraba con la elfa inconciente en el suelo…

**Nota de autora:**

**Pueden matarme si quieren, perdón por haberme demorado tanto! Pero tengo mis justificaciones:**

**1- Había terminado el capi cuando la compu se rompió y se borró la memoria 7.7 así que oootra vez a empezar **

**2- De improviso tuve que viajar hacia Brasil por lo cual me demoré 15 días y a que no había wi fi! TT-TT**

**3- Cada vez que me agarraba la musa inspiradora me sacaban de la compu 7.7'**

**Qué les ha parecido? Se me ha alargado mucho por el tamaño de la canción que por cierto es de porta por si les internaza y el título es: Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto (larrgo el título XD) y haber si adivinan cual es el idioma en el que habla Arya!**

**PD: Arya se pronunciaría así: Aria, no como Arlla ok? Prometo subir pronto y porfiss dejen reviews! **

**Möge Deine Seele****in Frieden ruhen****unter einem Sternenhimmel****Wald:Que su alma descanse en paz en un bosque de cielo estrallado **


	4. Por qué yo?

**Disclaimer: Nada de nada me pertenece, yo sólo juego con los personajes y con letras de autores =P**

4- Por qué?

Arya despertó sin ganas de otro día, abatida y reteniendo lágrimas ¿A caso era tan difícil aceptar su adiós? ¿Por qué no la mataron a ella?

En esos días, si estuviera en su pueblo, se recostaría en el césped a mirar el cielo y dejar que la lluvia le mojara, o tal vez encerrarse en su cuarto a pensar, pero casi siempre cuando estaba triste iba con… Eddard. Luchó contra las lágrimas por un segundo y suspiró apesadumbradamente. Si estuviera con el no estaría afligida como estaba… Se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva. Afuera se desataba una feroz tormenta; rayos caían y tocaban el suelo dejando círculos negros. Se quedó mirando melancólicamente las gotas que caían y se reventaban contra el suelo, oyó cada una de ellas y se acongojó con los brillantes rayos que descendían. Los demás dormían profundamente, Pippin, que le tocaba hacer la guardia, se había quedado completamente dormido hacía ya varias horas. Ante esta visión, Arya sintió una profunda simpatía por este y dándole un dulce beso en la frente lo tapó con una manta, pues hacía mucho frío y el pobre hobbit ya había comenzado a tiritar.

Sintió una voz en el aire, una voz demasiado familiar… a caso ese era…? No, eso era imposible, a él lo habían asesinado, él no podía estar vivo ¡Por los Valar, si había visto su cadáver! "Estúpida mente, deja de atormentarme! El ya está muerto ¿Por qué no entiendes eso de una vez corazón?"

-Arya… ven a mí… Arya…- La voz la llamaba y sintió un incontrolable deseo de salir hacia allí fuera

-Vete… déjame sola…- dijo esta en un penoso susurro

- Por qué me odias? Ven… acércate a mí… quédate a mi lado…- Arya ante esa suave voz no pudo resistirse más y traicionada por sus pies y corazón, se encaminó hacia la tormenta. Caminó varios pasos y divisó una figura negra parada en el medio del prado. Ese era… era… Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya no le importaba nada, había perdido la noción del espacio y tiempo, sólo miraba esos hermosos ojos familiares que la observaban con amor. De golpe la mirada se endureció y dedicó una gélida ¿Esa era par ella? No, no podía ser… pero no le importó, solo corrió con más fuerza hasta que sintió algo que detuvo su carrera y la comienza a jalar hacia atrás. Ella se dio vuelta enfurecida para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Boromir

- Se puede saber que diablos estás haciendo?- Gritó la joven

- Eso debería preguntárselo yo a usted hermosa dama-

- Pues yo voy a buscar a un ser muy querido que se encuentra justo allí parado- Arya se dio vuelta y señalo con el dedo donde antes estaba parado su amado-

-Yo no veo nada joven dama, por qué no vamos al refugio al calor del fuego y de mi abrazo?- Preguntó el hombre jalándola suavemente del brazo

-P-pero si estaba… allí- tartamudeó la elfa completamente confundida "Pero si el estaba allí! No lo imaginé, el era tan real!"- Pe…pero si allí estaba… Eddard…-

-Hay linda!-suspira- sé que lo extrañas, pero debes dejarlo ir… ya no pienses más en él-

"Ahhhh no! Que acaba de decir! Que NO piense en Eddard?"- Pero… y si no quiero?- preguntó de una forma cortante

-Te harás daño tu sola- dijo Boromir agarrándola de la cintura y obligándola a caminar

-A demás tú ni siquiera me conoces y no eres nadie para mí, ni ninguno de tus amiguitos- dijo Arya enfadada

-Yo pienso conocerte…- dijo Boromir de una forma provocadora

- A si… y cómo piensas hacerlo?- La elfa se estaba controlando en verdad para no darse vuelta y darle la mayor bofetada de su vida a ese humano insolente.

-Oh! Tengo mis modos…- dijo Boromir descaradamente, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron finalmente a su refugio-cueva

-Boromir…-dijo irritada mirándolo

-Si?- dijo este

-Ya puedes soltarme

-Ummm… no- dijo el humano aferrándose más a ella

-Boromir no-sé-cuanto-ni-me-interesa suéltame o tendrás un recuerdo mió permanente!- gritó Arya

- A sí, que cosa?

-La marca de mi puño en tu cara!- entonces Boromir la tomó de las manos dejándola inmovilizada

- y como harás eso?- la chica comenzó a retorcerse en su agarre hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que de por seguro la dejaría libre…

Arya se dejó desplomar a peso muerto y puso sus ojos en blanco, convulsionándose frenéticamente, fingiendo un desmayo. Boromir de la impresión la liberó y se la entregó a Aragorn para que la revisar. El montaraz se arrodilló junto a la chica y esta como si nada hubiera pasado se incorporó y fue en busca de sus cosas

-Pero qué…?- inquirió molesto Boromir

- Oh nada! Solo que mente superior domina a mente inferior. Y la inferior, Boromir, fuiste tú- dijo Arya con su siempre cara inexpresiva

- Me estás diciendo tonto?- inquirió Boromir ofendido

-No, solo imbécil- dijo la elfa dándose vuelta, con su equipaje y armas en mano. Los demás soltaron algunas risitas

- A dónde vas?- Preguntó Legolas tomándola de la muñeca

- Lejos- suspiró Arya exasperada

-Pero si aún estás herida!- siguió el elfo

- Porque sea una dama no significa que no me pueda defender- siguió esta- A demás, hay ciertas personas indeseables en este lugar- clavó su mirada directamente en Boromir

Aragorn miró con interrogación en su rostro a Boromir

-Se puede saber que le has hecho para que quiera irse huyendo de tal forma?

-Corrección, no huyo, evito un asesinato- dijo la elfa medio en broma medio en serio. Aragorn la miró con gravedad ante sus palabras, Arya al notarlo suspiró rindiéndose y diciendo:- Es una forma de decir- "Mmm… bueno, si eso los deja más tranquilos y no me matan antes de que parta… un momento, pero si yo quiero morir! Oh bueno ya que…"

- Yo no he hecho nada a esta adorable y hermosa dama- dijo Boromir haciéndose el inocente. Arya sintió sus mejillas arder de rabia

- CLARO QUE SÍ ME HAS HECHO ALGO BOROMIR!- Siseó enfadada, aún así su cara seguía inexpresiva.

-Hum… en serio? Yo no lo recuerdo, pero debo decir que enfadada te ves increíblemente hermosa

-Arghh! DEJA DE INTENTAR CORTEJARME! – Apretó los puños con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensó- TÚ NO ME INTERESAS Y NUNCA, REPITO NUNCA LO HARÁS! YO AMO A EDDARD Y AUNQUE SEA PODRÍAS GUARDALE ALGO DE RESPETO Y NO CORTEJAR A SU NOVIA!- Señaló con furia a Boromir- ERES UN…UN… SCHWACHKOPF!- Todos la miraron con cara de en-que-idioma-me-hablas? Ella furiosa, salió pisando fuertemente y en menos de un segundo ya estaba chorreando por la lluvia

-Oye, espera, no te vallas!- Salió el Sinda corriendo tras la elfa, esta simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

Escuchaba que se acercaba a ella y apretó el paso, por qué no la dejaban tranquila? Por qué no podía lamentarse sola la pérdida de Eddard? Por qué tenía que soportar al schwachkopf de Boromir? Siguió caminando hasta que algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ la frenó. Arya forcejeó desesperadamente y tras unos minutos de ese "enfrentamiento" se rindió y camino al lado del rubio elfo.

En la entrada de la cueva allí estaba ese schwachkopf de Boromir, resignada entró, sin antes decir

- Weil ich?

**Hola! Me he demorado un poquitin, espero que no me meten XD que les ha parecido el capítulo? Y Boromir es verdad… es un schwachkopf hahaha para matarlo… y ese de verdad habrá sido Eddard? Como pasó? Por qué hablo como en los programas de TV? XD hahaha **

**Cuidense niñas lindas! **

**Weil ich?: Por qué yo?**

**Schwachkopf: idiota**


	5. Jugando a los detectives

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, et, etc.-**

**-entre guiones dialogo- **

"**entre comillas pensamientos"**

**5-Jugando a los detectives**

Habían pasado una noche más en su refugio-cueva y hoy habían decidido partir, la mañana estaba gris y triste y el aire traía olor a lluvia, los árboles parecía muertos y las nubes parecían que dominaran al Sol, que a duras penas daba un tenue brillo. Arya se arrastraba de mala gana entre la compañía y a menudo debían empujarla para que continuara caminando, pues su mirada se perdía en los horizontes que observaba anhelante la lejanía, pasando las praderas, los ríos grises y las amenazantes montañas rocosas.

Legolas, por su parte, sentía un enorme pesar en el corazón por la tristeza que irradiaba aquella joven. Desde que la había conocido sintió una extraña sensación, como si estuviera… apesadumbrado. Los ojos miel de la joven cada vez que se posaban sobre los suyos, azules como el mar, gritaban de agonía y pedían auxilio. Ante tal visión se le formó un nudo en la garganta. "Hay! Cuanto dolor desprende sus ojos! desearía poder ayudarla, pues por más que los demás afirmen que ella es una espía y que todo es una simple treta, yo no lo creo así. En verdad desearía saber la verdad…" Legolas siguió así, con esos pensamientos revoloteándole en la cabeza. Pasaron largas horas y finalmente Gandalf se detuvo y comenzaron a preparar el almuerzo.

Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, Legolas y Arya se sentaron tranquilamente sobre el césped, mientras los cuatro hobbies cocinaban alegremente.

-Dime, Arya, de dónde vienes? Pues eres una elfa y no conozco colonias élficas por aquí cerca, además de Rivendel y no eres de allí, pues nunca te he visto- dijo Aragorn que fijaba sus ojos en la cabizbaja joven

Esta dudó unos segundo en decirle de dónde provenía y casi a la fuerza dijo: -Pues se ha fijado bien señor dúnadan- dijo la joven- yo no provengo de Rivendel, la "alta" raza de los elfos- dijo con sarcasmo – soy de un lejano pueblo, desconocido por los humanos, elfos o cualquier ser. Pues no aparecemos en los mapas ni hay canciones de nosotros…- dijo la elfa casi escupiendo las palabras

-Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Boromir, que se apretujaba contra esta-

- En primera: apártate de mí, en segunda…- dudó unos segundos- no nos interesa ser conocidos por las demás razas, pues eso solo atrae problemas…

-Pero… y si entran en guerra? No tendrán aliado alguno!- exclamo nuevamente Boromir-

- Sólo se lucha cuando posees algo que los demás desean, ya sea un objeto, alguien o simplemente el territorio, nosotros no poseemos nada de interés y por ese motivo somos invisibles ante sus ojos- concluyó la elfa

Reinó por unos minutos un silencio incómodo y tenso, que finalmente fue roto por Gimli: - Dígame, joven dama, cual es el nombre de su pueblo

- No tiene nombre… entre nosotros lo llamamos "Überlebende" o " Freigegeben" y algunas veces " Ansicht des Mondes" , la traducción en la lengua común sería sobrevivientes, liberados y vista de la luna.- dijo la elfa entrecerrando los ojos, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo.

- Bah! Esos nombres no tienen sentido!- exclamo Boromir demasiado alto. Arya giró la cabeza brusacamente en su dirección y le clavó una mirada asesina que hizo que el hombre se estremeciera

- Claro que tienene un significado, uno importante que describe en gran parte como se creó nuestro pueblo- Gimli iba a abrir la boca para preguntar cual, pero Arya fué más rápida y dijo- pero eso no les incunve

El sinda intentando aligerar la tensión dijo suavemente:- Pues sea cual sea su significado, son nombres hermosos pero para mi gusto yo me quedo solo con Vista de la Luna, pues los otros me dan una impresión funesta, declaró el elfo sinceramente

Boromir iba a abrir la boca para decir algo y fué interrumpido por Sam que dijo alegremente: -¡El almuerzo está listo!

Merry, Pippin y Gimli se avalanzaron sobre ella como animales, mientras que los demás se encaminaban tranquilamente. Legolas, que ya estab en pie, se percató de que Arya no había tenido siquiera la intención de levantarce

- No vienes?- preguntó el sinda

- se me ha cortado el apetito- dijo cortante la elfa y clavando la mirada en el suelo

-sabes… a mí también – y dicho esto se sentó frente a ella- puedo quedarme?

- nadie te lo impide- respondió la elfa sumida en sus pensamientos

- oye… sé que somos desconocidos para tí… pero me gustaría conocerte un poco más-

-mmmm…- se quejó la elfa de mala gana- voy a matarlo...- dijo con un tono helado

Legolas, desconcertado se preguntó si se refería a él- a mí?- dijo finalmente

- No, a Boromir…- siseó- creerá que no lo oigo! Juro que lo ahorcaria ahora mismo- lanzó una mirada gélida

El elfo prestó atención a la conversación de sus amigos y se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Boromir

-pervertido- susurró Arya, provocandole sonreir a Legolas

-esto... me conarías algo de tu pueblo o de ti?- preguntó un poco nervioso el Sinda

- …- suspira- como qué quieres que te cuente?

-no lo sé, alguna historia o algo así…-deijo Legolas sastifecho por lograr que la chica hable un poco más sobre su pueblo

- pues…- pensó un momento cual sería la apropiada- Bueno, yo creo que te interesará la de…- fué interrumpida por una flecha, que si no se hubiera corrido adornaría su cuello- Orks!- siseó esta a la vez que se ponía de pie y sacaba un puñal largo y de plata.

De la nada una docena de orcos los rodeó, esgrimiendo sus cimitarras y esbozando una burlona sonrisa. El líder ordenó que dispararan y una lluvia de flechas calló sobre la compañía.

-Frodo cuidado!- gritó Aragorn, quien empujaba al hobbit y lo quitaba como seuelo de una flecha

El combate comenzó, los orcos seguían viniendo y pronto hasta los hobbits participaban en la lucha. El arco de Legolas cantaba y la hacha de Gimli subía y bajaba, degoyando las cabezas de sus enemigos, Aragorn luchaba valientemente, acompañado de Boromir y Gandalf.

Arya estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no perder un brazo y no vio cuando un enorme huargo que se abalanzaba sobre ella. El impacto fue muy fuerte y fue a estrellarse contra un árbol. Arya, aturdida, intentó incorporarse rápidamente pues sabía que si caes al suelo en una batalla y bajas tus sentidos, acabas muerto. Adolorida logró incorporarse, veía todo borroso pues se había pegado fuertemente en la cabeza, apenas enfocó la vista, lo primero que vio fue una zarpa que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, esta con un simple movimiento se escurrió al costado derecho y descargó con fuerza su puñal, arrancándole la zarpa. El animal rugió de agonía antes de que Arya le atravesara el corazón y asesinara a su jinete.

Aragorn luchaba fieramente cuando vio a su querido amigo elfo en serios problemas, este estaba acorralado entre una pared de piedra y su puñal estaba varios pasos atrás del huargo, en otras palabras inalcanzable para él. El montaraz fue a ayudar a su amigo pero varios pasos antes de que llegara un orco lo embistió y pronto se vio rodeado de esas horribles criaturas.

Legolas se apretujaba contra la pared, estaba completamente desarmado e indefenso, no tenía escapatoria alguna. El jinete huargo rió retorcidamente y le habló con una voz asquerosa, pero como era en el lenguaje de Mordor no entendió nada. lentamente la montura y su jinete se acercaron al elfo, estuvo tan cerca de su cara que sintió la caliente respiración del huargo y el aliento de este cuando abrió sus fauces, Legolas esperando su final aparto la mirada y esperó , pero la desgarradora sensación nunca llegó, oyó varios gritos y un enfrentamiento frente a él. Al abrir los ojos vio como Arya saltaba sobre el jinete intentando derribarlo y en su camino dejaba su puñal ensartado en la columna del huargo, este rugió furioso y la lanzó al suelo, la elfa sin perder el tiempo se incorporó y extrajo de su antebrazo una daga larga y peligrosa, se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el jinete y de un movimiento le cortó la arteria principal, provocando que se desangrara y cayera del animal. El huargo se abalanzó sobre Arya y la tiró al suelo, dejando expuesto su blanco cuello, ella se retorcía pero era inútil, el animal abrió sus fauces y estuvo a punto de arrancarle el cuello, pero se quedó inmóvil de súbito y dejó escapar un bramido antes de caer muerto sobre la elfa. El peso del huargo le quitó el aire de los pulmones y comenzó a asfixiarse, sintió unas manos que tiraban de ella con fuerza. Una vez que quedó libre abrió los ojos lentamente para perderse en unos profundos ojos verdes como las praderas de los campos

-Gracias- dijo Arya en un susurro. El elfo no respondió y la miró largamente con amor, deseando sus labios

- A ti por existir – dijo suavemente, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella con los labios entre abiertos.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sentían sus corazones latir desbocados y sus respiraciones agitadas, se miraron largamente a los ojos, unos verdes, como las esmeraldas y las hojas nuevas en la primavera, y otros miel, brillantes como las estrellas y llenos de amor y comprensión, formaban una hermosa pareja, lentamente sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que fue creciendo y se llenaba de pasión.

El elfo se detuvo y se alejó de ella, comenzó a desaparecer lentamente entre la niebla

-Eddard! No me dejes! Vuelve por favor! Te necesito mas que al aire, al decir verdad más que a la música!- suplicó Arya con voz temblorosa

El elfo solamente se siguió alejando, desapareciendo en la fría oscuridad, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Arya.

- por favor… por favor… vuelve…- dijo entre sollozos la elfa- por favor… por…por favor- lloraba desconsoladamente, una sensación de incapacidad y tristeza la embriagó- vuelve… por favor… vuelve…

Todo alrededor se volvió oscuro y al abrir sus ojos nuevamente se encontró en un escenario diferente, los ojos que la observaban eran de un azul como el mar, no esos verdes que ella tanto amaba.

- Arya despierta!- le decía una suave voz, ella observó atentamente la escena

-"pero si estoy despierta…"- pensó ella y finalmente comprendió que en realidad no lo estaba, su cuerpo descansaba allí y su alma observaba desde lejos

- por favor despierta!- Le imploraba la voz, ella lentamente se acercó a su cuerpo y toco su pecho, una luz destelló en sus dedos y al abrir sus ojos se encontró en una verdadera pesadilla, los orcos los rodeaban y dos hombres parados frente a ellos luchaban defendiéndolos

-ENTREGUENME A LA MOCOSA!- rugió una voz muy conocida para Arya, una voz que hubiera deseado nunca más oír.

La elfa al escucharlo se paró de un brinco y se colocó frente al que la reclamaba, era el… el maldito asesino…

-Creías que escaparías de mí?- preguntó la repugnante voz

- No, no lo creía- dijo Arya fríamente, Aragorn se acercó a ella y le preguntó

-Quién es él?

- Un simple esclavo…- dijo con odio

- Ahora me las pagarás mocosa, no puedo descuidarme un segundo y destruyes mi campamento… pero ahora no escaparás… ni ahora, ni nunca- dijo la voz amenazante

**Hoooolaa! Bueno me he demorado un poquitín, espero que no me maten XD hahaha hoy se me a dado por ponerme sensible snif, se me sale la lagrimita :'(**

**Bien ¿qué les ha parecido? (si alguien allí me lee claro .) bueno chicas, un beso y cuidense y por favor… ¡UN REVIEW POR CARIDAD!**

**Orks: Orcos **


	6. No te puedes quedar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, et, etc.**

**-entre guiones dialogo- **

"**entre comillas pensamientos"**

**6-No puedes venir**

- Ja, ya quiero verlo bastardo… eres un inútil, no sabes hacer nada, lloras por todo y reclamas a tu Señor como un niño pequeño a su madre. Tú ya me has atrapado una vez… prometo que no volverá a suceder- dijo Arya con el odio desfigurándole terroríficamente las facciones

- Grrrrrr! No te dejaré escapar engendro, aunque seas la protegida de El Señor juro que te asesinaré igual que a ese elfo estúpido! - gritó toscamente un muy enojado Huruk-hai.

- MALDITO!- Arya siseó enfurecida y si pudiera haber matado con la mirada, el Huruk yacería a sus pies sin vida. La elfa desenvainó una especie de espada, más larga y delgada, y se abalanzó con fiereza hacia el Huruk – Me vengaré derramando tu inmunda sangre!

– Eso ya lo veremos, muchachos, asesinen a los otros!- y diciendo esto se protegió apenas a tiempo el cuello del ataque mortal de Arya y se las apañó para separar la corta distancia que había entre ellos dos

Los atacantes eran de gran tamaño pero torpes con las armas y fueron fácilmente vencidos por los viajeros, mas todos desviaron su atención a otra lucha: la del gran capitán Huruk y la elfa.

Esta atacaba con fiereza aterradora e incesablemente, sin darle tiempo a su adversario a responder, y si eso ocurría atacaba con el doble de fuerza y rapidez. Dos o tres veces logró herirlo gravemente: en su pierna derecha, en la clavícula izquierda y en su brazo derecho; más eso no era suficiente para derribarlo. A pesar del odio que sentía en ese momento, luchaba limpiamente, pues su habilidad le bastaba; mas el Huruk no pensaba de la misma forma y en un momento desesperado escupió en los ojos miel de la elfa, haciendo que se cegara y quedara indefensa por unos momentos. El Capitán comenzó a atacar a la elfa, pero esta aún así podía defenderse, pero eso no fue suficiente y el Huruk logró herirla en el brazo derecho. Arya levemente aturdida por el dolor y la ceguera, se dejó arrinconar contra los árboles, hasta que finalmente recuperó la visión y lo que vio no le gustó nada: Acorralada completamente y la espada de la bestia acercándose peligrosamente a ella, desesperadamente buscó una escapatoria

-"Tengo que vivir, para vengar a Eddard y morir en paz"- pensó la elfa que se apretujaba contra el árbol y explotaba sus neuronas buscando una solución, de repente una flecha se clavó profundamente el brazo de su oponente distrayéndolo unos momentos, preciados momentos para Arya, esta le pegó una fuerte patada en la cara, tirándolo algunos pasos hacia tras, y así siguió atacando, ganando terreno poco a poco. De súbito el gran Huruk sacó una larga espada e intentó apuñalar a la elfa en el estómago, pero esta, apenas a tiempo, saltó hacia atrás, haciendo una mortal y cayendo sobre sus manos y dando otro salto, quedando a unos doce, trece pasos del Capitán. Arya comenzó a correr hacia su oponente y dio un giro de 360º, desenvainó una larga espada de plata y giró sobre un pie, atacando a su enemigo en la espalda, sin que este supiera de donde vino el ataque y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El Huruk hai aún aturdido, tomó un puñado de tierra y al ponerse en pie se lo arrojó en el rostro a la elfa, cuando esta se disponía a atacar.

-Retirada muchachos!- gritó el Capitán y salió corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque, tras él fueron otros diez pero el décimo cayó abatido por una flecha de Legolas

-Maldito cobarde, ya se las verá conmigo- masculló la elfa mientras daba un salto hacia delante y se disponía a perseguir a sus atacantes, pero no pudo avanzar más de un paso antes de que unas manos firmes la tomaran por el brazo y el estómago, dejándola inmovilizada - ¡¿Pero que haces?- le gritó fastidiada al montaraz

-Salvarte. Mira tu brazo, no puedes luchar así, debo curarte- respondió este mientras la llevaba a rastras hacia tras

- ¿¡Pero por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?- preguntó la elfa que ya veía lejano el deseo de estrangular al Huruk

-Porque eres nuestra amiga

-¡Pero si ni siquiera me conocéis!

-Da igual- dijo Gandalf mientras se acercaba a los demás para verificar que todos estuvieran bien

-Dije que me soltéis!- y ahora sí que se retorció al más puro estilo de Gollum

-Quédate quieta!- dijo Gandalf mientras le pegaba un bastonazo- Y yo que pensaba que no había nadie peor que vosotros dos- les dijo a Pippin y Merry a lo cual todos rieron (menos Arya)

-Yo no le veo la gracia- dijo Arya entrecerrando los ojos mientras se arremangaba la manga de su camisa, dejando al descubierto una herida poco profunda- saben… son increíbles- dijo sarcásticamente- No me conocen en absoluto y ya me andan pegando bastonazos, mandándome como si fueran mis Señores y encima burlándose de mí- dijo a regañadientes la elfa, que había pronunciado la última parte con indignación

-Pasemos a un tema más importante- dijo el mago seriamente- ¿Quién era él y qué quería?

-Ahhhh pero mirad! bien metidito el mago he?- dijo Arya con sarcasmo puro- Mi vida, mis problemas, no les incumbe – dijo cortante

-Oh vamos bella doncella! Decid quién ha sido ese que nos ha atacado!- exclamó Boromir, mas la elfa no respondió

- Escucha Arya, nosotros estamos muy ocupados en asuntos más importantes, y si bien no quieres decirnos que quería aquel Huruk, debo pedirte que te retires- dijo el mago gravemente

-Pues bien así será- dijo la elfa mientras se ponía en pie y se acomodaba su manga- no pienso quedarme aquí para que me interroguéis constantemente

La elfa comenzó a juntar sus pocas cosas y se dispuso a caminar, alejándose de ese grupo de Schwachkopf

-Pero Gandalf! Es una dama y está herida! No puede ir sola por el bosque con tantos peligros asechándola! - trató de convencer el elfo al mago

-Mi buen Legolas, esta dama oculta muchas cosas, es más de lo que parece y créeme que se sabrá defender sola, además no podemos fiarnos ni de ella ni de nadie, os lo recuerdo a todos vosotros- dijo seriamente el mago, mirando a cada uno de la compañía- Ni siquiera en vosotros mismos, pues el anillo es un objeto traicionero y maligno

Todos asintieron con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y miraron como el ya pequeño cuerpo de la elfa se alejaba, hasta convertirse en un punto y desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

Se apresuraron a partir, pues podrían haber llamado la atención con aquel pequeño encuentro y podían pasar un mal momento que mejor evitar. Caminaron largas y apesadumbradas horas hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando la Luna coronó el cielo con su estela de plata. Frodo sintió que esa Luna fue lo más bonito que había visto en ese día, pues cuando se alejaron del bosque los raros árboles que habitaban eran raquíticos y el terreno era gris, pedregoso, inerte, en otras palabras deprimente. Nadie había abierto la boca desde que habían reanudado la marcha, pues tenían sus mentes ocupadas en otras cosas y en ese momento las jóvenes mentes de Merry y Pippin solo pensaban en una cosa "Comida"

-Aragorn tenemos hambre- jadeó Pippin- cuando nos detendremos?

-En una hora, tal vez dos, cuando nos hayamos internado en la arboleda próxima- Respondió Gandalf, los hobbies gimieron por lo bajo, pues no estaba acostumbrados a caminar tantas distancias

-Oye Boromir- llamó Gimli que trotó un poco más para quedar al lado del fornido Gondorita- sé que te gustaba esa elfa, pero tampoco es para que pierdas el estado de ánimo

-Y tú qué sabes Enano? Nada- dijo agresivamente el humano, pero pronto se calmó y su rostro que se había contraído se relajó- Lo siento Gimli, es que no me pareció correcto haberla abandonado en ese bosque ¿Qué tal si esos inmundos orcos la atrapan? O una bestia la ataca mientras duerme? Tendría que haberme ido con ella- se lamentó el Gondorita

-Ger, no creo, pues aunque esto tal vez te moleste que te lo diga pero: a ella no le caías exactamente "bien"

-Lo sé pero cuando me conociera, tal vez cambiaría su forma de pensar

-No lo sé amigo, pero de todos modos no te sigas preocupando por algo que ya no puedes cambiar

- Lo sé…- dijo Boromir- Oye, para distraernos un poco cuéntame algo de tu ciudad

-Oh! Es un lugar encantador, con grandes hogueras y carne asada y…-

Así siguió hablando el enano de su hogar mientras que de vez encunado reían un poco con Boromir y era algo raro, pues todos marchaban en silencio y cabizbajos y aquella alegría simplemente desencajaba

- Deberías haber visto la cara que puso mi padre cuando se enteró!- exclamó Gimli riendo acabando así con una de sus tantas desventuras

-Ya lo creo que sí- respondió Boromir que intentaba calmar su risa

-Muy bien callaos los dos! Nos detendremos aquí, pues ya no se ve nada- dijo Gandalf mientras se acomodaba en las raíces de un árbol- Sam, esta noche no prepararás nada, pues temo que podamos ser descubiertos, deberemos conformarnos con la comida que hemos traído-

-Ohhh- se quejaron los hobbies desilusionados

-Vamos, tampoco es tan malo- intentó animar Boromir

-Eso dilo por ti- dijo Pippi- Nosotros no tenemos nada para comer, ya se nos acabó

-Ya?- preguntó Gimli mientras sacaba un trozo de carne seca- vaya! Coméis como un ejército de Enanos hambrientos!- rieron todos

-No os preocupéis, podéis comeros mí comida – Dijo Legolas, que había permanecido con su rostro inexpresivo y silencioso por horas

-Tú no vas a comer?- preguntó Frodo, el elfo negó con la cabeza

-No tengo hambre

-Er, engreído- musito por lo bajo Gimli, que aún se llevaba muy mal con Legolas.

-Estúpido enano- le contestó Legolas clavándole una gélida mirada

-Basta los dos!- exclamó Aragorn- Ha sido un día muy largo y lo que menos necesitamos es que vosotros dos se estéis peleando sin cesar

- Lo siento-dijeron ambos rápidamente

-Que será de la Dama Arya?- dijo más para sí mismo Sam

-No lo sé, pero estará bien- dijo Gandalf mientras fumaba su pipa- Quién se ofrece para la primera guardia?

-Yo- dijo Legolas mientras jugueteaba con una de sus flechas

-Y yo- respondió Aragorn- No creo poder conciliar sueño esta noche

-De acuerdo, luego seguirá Boromir y Merry- todos asintieron- ahora descansad todo lo que podáis, buenas noches- dijo Gandalf mientras se recostaba y se tapaba con una manta. Uno a uno se fueron durmiendo y solo quedaron los vigilantes.

Legolas se había subido a la rama de un árbol cercano y contemplaba las estrellas, el montaraz lo había visto muy extraño desde hacía algunos días, aunque se podía confundir pues el elfo nunca dejaba mostrar sus emociones. Aragorn comenzó a trepar el árbol hasta que se sentó junto a su compañero

-Linda noche no?- preguntó Aragorn tratando de dar charla

-Si, aunque son más hermosas en días más felices- respondió Legolas sin mirar a su amigo

- Pero mientras más anochezca más temprano está el amanecer

-No es en este caso, aquí si anochece demasiado moriremos todos y…- dudó un segundo- y Sauron gobernara en una tierra muerta

-Por qué estás tan negativo? Qué te aflige mellon nîn? – el elfo no respondió y se dedicó a contemplar la inmensidad del enorme cielo. Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro… diez latidos del corazón de Aragorn hasta que respondió

-No estoy acostumbrado- respondió tajante el elfo. Esas palabras desconcertaron al montaraz

-A qué no estás acostumbrado mellon?

-A la muerte…-dijo con un hilillo de voz

Ahora Aragorn comprendía todo: Desde que se habían encontrado con Arya y el cadáver de Eddard se comportaba así, pues había visto a un elfo, un inmortal, morir

-A la muerte en un elfo?- se atrevió a preguntar

Legolas frunció el seño, como si aquellas palabras le dolieran en su corazón – La muerte en general- respondió queriendo terminar con el tema, pues le desagradaba exponer sus sentimientos, haciéndolo quedar débil

-Temes a la muerte?

-No- negó incómodo Legolas

-No tiene nada de malo temerle… Yo le temo- confesó el montaraz

-En serio?- preguntó incrédulo el elfo, Aragorn asintió con la cabeza- Pero yo no

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no está mal temerle- Legolas asintió lentamente- Mellon, por favor deja de estar apesadumbrado por lo que viste, a ti no te ocurrirá eso, no lo permitiría- Y así el montaraz dejó solo al elfo para que pensara lo que había dicho

**Holaa! Me he demorado mucho, me merezco que me peguen con látigos hahahaha. Bueno, aquí he subido el sexto capi y espero que guste pues me ha costado mucho, quise darle a Legolas un toque de mmmm, vulnerabilidad emocional? No me gusta que quede como que es perfecto, pero ese toque de vulnerabilidad irá creciendo a medida de la historia. Nuestra misteriosa Arya ha abandonado a la compañía pero qué sucederá ahora? Jejeje averígüenlo en los próximos capis ^^ **

**Cuídense fanfickers y por favor un review por los Valar! **

**Schwachkopf: idiotas **


	7. Aullidos a la noche

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (salvo Arya y algunos otros) el resto pertenece a Tolkien, yo solo juego con ellos**

**-Hablan-**

**-"Piensan"-**

"_**canción"**_

**7- Aullidos a la noche**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se habían separado de la misteriosa elfa, Arya. Boromir había insistido muchas veces en regresar a por ella, pero Gandalf siempre se negaba a hacerlo y debía hasta amenazarlo en que lo convertiría en un mutante, con tal de que se detuviera.

-Pero Gandalf ella puede morir allí sola!- insistió el gondorita por cuadragésima vez

-Boromir!- exclamó exasperado el mago- la hemos dejado hace ya cuatro días ¿No crees que si pudiera morir ya lo habría hecho? Ahora cállate o te convertiré en un orco!- y dicho esto siguió caminando y entró en un pasaje entre las montañas- seguidme, es por aquí!

-No se atrevería o sí?- preguntó Boromir en voz baja a los hobbies mientras estos reían- tú que crees Frodo?

-Que sería capaz de eso y de algo peor- río nuevamente y siguió a los demás- Apresúrate si no quieres ser un orco!-gritó nuevamente Frodo y desapareció tras una curva

-Deberíamos volver…- se dijo para sí el gondorita

Legolas desde la noche anterior no había hablado ni una sola vez, pues su mente lo torturaba con las imágenes del cadáver de aquel elfo-"Cómo se llamaba? Eddard…si creo que era ese… nunca había visto tanta crueldad"- pensó amargamente, pues el al decir verdad nunca había visto morir a nadie ¡Menos de los suyos! Recordó los hilos tirantes que sostenían la garganta del elfo para que no cicatrizara, la expresión en blanco de sus ojos y las heridas infectadas y podridas. Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Legolas-"pero yo no le debo temer a la muerte"- pensó seriamente, más no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor y tristeza en su corazón. Lentamente recordó a la extraña elfa cuando lloraba junto al cuerpo del que había sido su amor y sintió lástima… lástima porque él sabía que al poco tiempo esa elfa perecería por la tristeza si aún no la habían asesinado los orcos o algún animal salvaje… penosamente recordó la canción que habían escuchado entonar a la elfa cuando lanzaron a su pareja por las aguas heladas… recordó parte en particular que se había grabado en su memoria

"_Ganas de llorar de llenar el vacío que tú dejaste,_

_En mi interior queda dolor, odio y amor me enamoraste_

_Y me perdiste por dejarte marchar,_

_Tras machacar mis sentimientos QUE NO PARAN DE LLORAR"_

Triste era la letra y también larga… muy larga, más aquella noche el sintió una profunda tristeza y comprendió lo que había sentido su padre cuando su esposa murió y murió por **su **culpa… Él al nacer había matado a su madre, o al menos así lo sentía

En ese momento Legolas se sintió fatal y le entraron ganas de llorar, más nadie lo notó… o al menos casi nadie. El elfo hizo una mueca intentando reprimir su tristeza y llegó a su mente otro fragmento de la canción

"_No puedo dormir por las noches, por miedo se perdió el amor,_

_Ahora vago sin respuestas, sin esperanza y sin fe,_

_Es así de triste - también cierto es el ayer,_

_Es el pasado recordado en el presente,_

_Quiero un futuro alejado del miedo y del daño que hace la gente,_

_Y es normal que me sienta atada como una prisionera,_

_Si nunca he visto la luz en esta senda, PERO QUIERO!_

_Dejadme en paz no quiero vuestra falsa compasión,_

_La superficialidad de la gente amarga mi corazón,_

_Que sigue latiendo, pero sin sentido._

_A veces quiero recordar, llorar por lo que ya he vivido,_

_Pero no, no quiero más experiencias amargas_

_Para ti son paranoias, pero para mi son cargas_

_Con las que no puedo cargar"_

Entonces recordó cuando Arya se les había unido en las primeras noches y la había descubierto llorando y lamentándose en algún rincón apartado de la comunidad. Y así había estado también su padre los primeros años de la muerte de su madre… y ahora también. Algunas veces Legolas había entrado al estudio de su padre sin que este se percatase y lo había descubierto llorando frente al cuadro de la reina… La culpa carcomía el corazón de Legolas y por más que supiera que no lo había hecho a propósito no podía evitar sentirse culpable…

El elfo siguió divagando funestamente sin percatarse que su amigo montaraz lo observaba atentamente mientras se hundía más y más en la culpa.

-Legolas- llamó suavemente Aragorn, más no obtuvo respuesta por parte de este- Legolas, mellon- nîn – intentó nuevamente obteniendo una respuesta esta vez

-Si… Aragorn?- dijo con la voz más débil de lo que hubiera deseado

-Mellon- nîn, que atormenta tu mente?- preguntó el montaraz con preocupación

-Nada… nada- respondió distraídamente

-Puedes contármelo, Legolas- insistió Aragorn

-En serio que no es nada…- dijo el elfo evitando la mirada de su amigo- solo déjame tranquilo…- dijo mientras se adelantaba y quedaba a la par de Gandalf

Aragorn quería ayudar a Legolas, pero si este no se dejaba, no podía hacer nada y eso lo entristecía. Mas al poco tiempo debió concentrarse en cosas más importantes…

Caminaron por largas horas, de a ratos en silencio otros riendo y hablando animadamente, pero siempre en rumbo fijo hacia el Norte. El camino que habían tomado se introducía cada vez más entre las montañas altas y afiladas, provocando la sensación de garras. Un centenar de senderos había por todo el suelo, de modo que debían estar muy atentos o podrían perderse en aquel laberinto rocoso y tardarían día en encontrar la salida.

Bien entrada la noche, un viento helado había comenzado a azotarlos y el polvo se metía dolorosamente en sus ojos, de modo que se les hacía casi imposible ver y corrían el riesgo de equivocarse

-Debemos detenernos!- gritó Gandalf para hacerse oír- Busquemos un refugio!

Buscaron durante algunos minutos y el viento tan solo empeoraba hasta que finalmente Boromir halló uno

-Allí mirad!- señaló una pequeña abertura en uno de los muros de las montañas

-Todos adentro!- gritó Gandalf mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

Una vez dentro todos se sentaron en círculo y se apretujaron para soportar el frío, pues Gandalf no había permitido que encendieran una fogata.

Pasaron algunas horas y el viento se iba calmando lentamente, cenarían allí para recuperar fuerzas y luego continuarían otro trecho.

-Ustedes tienen suerte!- exclamó Pippin molesto- nuestra comida tiene que ser cocinada o sino es un asco!- dijo indignado el hobbit

-Pueden comer la mía… si quieren- propuso Legolas mientras le pasaba su plato con frutos secos a los hobbits

- Gracias!- exclamaron Merry y Pippin mientras se abalanzaban feroces sobre la comida

-Tú no vas a comer?- preguntó preocupado Aragorn

-No tengo apetito…- dijo cabizbajo Legolas

-Debes comer algo Legolas…- insistió un poco más el montaraz

-"No puedo…"- pensó Legolas, pues en su garganta y estómago se había formado un nudo tan duro que le impedía comer, hablar y hasta respirar…

-Déjalo Aragorn, yo creo que el Elfo ya es bastante grandecito como para decidir que hacer con su patética vida naturista- dijo Gimli, quien miraba despectivamente al inexpresivo elfo

-Gimli!- le regañaron Aragorn y Gandalf a la vez, mas Legolas ni se inmutó, solo permanecía inmóvil… mirando la nada

-No pasa nada…- interrumpió Legolas con voz calma, miró hacia fuera y añadió- el viento ya se detuvo podemos partir…- y dicho esto se puso en pie

-Es verdad lo que dice Legolas, mejor pongámonos en marcha- confirmó Gandalf y salió al exterior seguido de los demás

Caminaron una cinco horas más hasta que finalmente agotados se echaron a descansar. Era noche tardía. En el oriente parpadeaba Remminath, la Red de Estrellas, y la Hoz brillaba sobre las estribaciones de Baraz, Zirak y Shathûr. No llevaban ninguna luz encendida, pues no podían arriesgarse a llamar la atención del Enemigo, que tenía muchos espías, y la tenue luz clara de la luna creciente ya les bastaba para ver el suelo que pisaban. Una brisa helada soplaba, y se estremecieron. Tuvieron que sacar abrigo, pues empezaban a tener las manos realmente frías.

-Quién hará la primera guardia?- preguntó Gandalf- Legolas, tu quieres?- preguntó al elfo que parecía estar en una especie de transe

-No…- respondió lentamente sin lograr salir de este- me gustaría descansar… por un tiempo, tal vez la segunda guardia?- propuso el elfo

-Esta bien - asintió Gandalf- Tú Aragorn?

-De acuerdo- respondió el montaraz

-Falta alguien más ¿Quién se ofrece?- preguntó el mago

-Yo, pues soy un enano y aún no estoy cansado, remplazaré al elfo- dijo la voz grave Gimli. Legolas por su parte le lanzó una mirada que decía algo así como 'ya todos sabemos que soy mejor que tú'. Gimli iba a decir algo en su defensa pero Gandalf viendo venir una disputa entre estos dos lo interrumpió diciendo

-Creo que ya deberíais ir a vigilar, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Gandalf- dijeron Aragorn y Gimli mientras se alejaban

Así todos fueron quedando dormidos hasta que solo quedaron los dos vigilantes en pie. Había mucho silencio y parecía que iba a ser una noche tranquila. Aragorn se concentró en las relajadas respiraciones de sus compañeros y se sintió repentinamente cansado, pero debía aguantar algunas horas más hasta que terminase su turno.

-Dime Gimli- rompió el silencio Aragorn- No sería mejor que olvidaran sus diferencias con Legolas?

El enano lo miró gravemente por unos minutos pero luego dejó escapar una risita

-No, creo que no- respondió el enano mirando a su amigo

-Pero por qué no?- insistió el montaraz

-Qué no es _obvio_? – preguntó el enano mirando con desdén al elfo que yacía dormido algunos pasos tras ellos. El montaraz negó seriamente- Es un _elfo- _Pronunció esta última con asco- Y además su padre es el Rey Tharanduil. Esos son motivos suficientes, somos enemigos de naturaleza- dijo Gimli, quien había clavado una mirada de odio todo este tiempo en la figura de Legolas, quien se removía inquieto en sueños por la intensa mirada del enano. Aragorn intentó comprender las palabras de su amigo enano, que aún contemplaba al elfo.

-Gimli… no deberías pensar así. Aquel incidente con Glóin y Thranduil fue simplemente eso… un incidente- aunque Aragorn sabía que no convencería al enano tenía que intentarlo

-No me harás cambiar de opinión Aragorn- dijo finalmente el enano- ya tenemos que despertar a los otros- y dicho esto se levantó y fue a despertar a Boromir

-Hablaremos luego- le dijo a Gimli mientras despertaba con cuidado a Legolas.

Estaban a punto de acostarse cuando sintieron un ruido que le heló los corazones y les provocó inquietud, algo así como un quejido amenazante y que indicaba pelea. Ese o mejor dicho _esos_ aullidos eran de wargos, una manada de tal vez cinco como mucho. Los demás miembros de la compañía despertaron sobresaltados y en menos de un segundo ya estaban todos con armas en las manos y formados en un estrecho círculo apuntando hacia fuera, completamente inmóviles, con temor de que si hacían un sonido pudieran atacarlos.

Legolas ya tenía tensado su arco con tres flechas puestas en él, Gimli esgrimía su mortal hacha, Gandalf sostenía con la mano izquierda su bastón y con la derecha su noble espada, Aragorn había desenfundado su espada y miraba detalladamente la oscuridad, Boromir cubría su pecho con el gran escudo de Gondor y los cuatro hobbits sostenían sus espadas en alto.

Esperaron así un minuto… dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Cada minuto era una eternidad pero nunca llegó el ataque de los wargos, al contrario, se oían cada vez más alejados los aullidos de batalla. Permanecieron algunos minutos más en esa posición y finalmente se relajaron, pero no del todo

-Muy bien, ya se han ido. Ahora descansad tanto como podáis, mañana va a ser un día muy largo…- dijo Gandalf mientras se recostaba. Mas el ni los demás pudieron pegar un ojo por el resto de la noche, con temor de que los wargos regresaran

Legolas caminó por la zona cercana al campamento y sintió una brisa helada golpearle en la cara, se detuvo un instante y alzó el rostro al cielo nocturno estrellado. No había ninguna nube que cubriese el manto plateado que brillaba sobre ellos, pero Legolas sintió en el aire que el mal tiempo se avecinaba. Tal vez una tormenta

Una vez que Boromir estuvo cerca de él, pudo ver que el Elfo estaba algo inquieto, aunque no lo aparentaba en su rostro, sólo en sus movimientos -¿Te ocurre algo Legolas? Te veo algo inquieto - le dijo Boromir con voz grave

-No ocurre nada, Boromir; sólo que el viento me dice que mañana lloverá, y empiezo a tener el mal presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá. Una sombra y una amenaza están creciendo en mi interior-

-Entonces será mejor ser precavidos- Y dicho esto Boromir se fue a inspeccionar otra zona

-Será mejor…- repitió Legolas pensativamente…

**Hola! Les ha gustado este capi? Me he demorado un poco pero finalmente lo he logrado subir Ustedes qué creen que pueda pasar en el siguiente capi? Quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron Un review**

**Mirandadeluca: Hola, bueno como ya te dije yo creo que es completamente opuesto al concepto Mary Sue, pero eso ya lo verás más adelante. Gracias por tu review y cuídate!**

**Y recuerden cada Review es como un "me gusta tu trabajo" y te incentiva a seguir escribiendo. Así que si les gusta mi historia déjenme un review (no es obligatorio, pero como ya dije anima) Un beso a todos mis lectores y cuidense!**


	8. Escapando en la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo esto es del genio de Tolkien. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

**-Hablan-**

**-"Piensan"-**

**8- Escapando en la tormenta **

Por fin había terminado aquella inquietante noche para darle paso a un día sin Sol y gris, vacío y con un viento helado.

En otras palabras, deprimente.

Caminaban por los sinuosos caminos montañosos, trastabillando de vez en cuando y alguna que otra charla, pero nadie estaba de ánimos para hablar.

Subieron por una escarpada pendiente rocosa y giraron hacia el Oeste, tomando un pasaje y descendiendo lentamente llegaron a una encrucijada.

-Estos caminos no han sido transitado por ningún ser razonante en muchos años- dijo Gandalf- cualquier camino que tomemos será lento y peligroso

-Qué propones entonces?- preguntó Aragorn, quien examinaba detalladamente el suelo, como si hubiese encontrado algo

- El camino de los bosques, bajo la protección de los árboles nadie nos verá- dijo el mago encaminándose hacia dicho lugar

-Gandalf- llamó el Dúnadan- Los wargos que oímos anoche fueron exactamente por este camino, y no iban persiguiendo a un animal… si no mas bien a alguien- dijo seriamente Aragorn

-Cuántos creen que hayan sido?- preguntó el Istari

-Cinco, tal vez seis. No lo sé con certeza, las huellas son muy confusas-

El mago pareció recapacitarlo por un momento y finalmente dijo

-Puede ser que por aquí hayan pasado esos wargos, probablemente jinetes de wargos… aún así, si nos aventuramos por los otros caminos puede que hallemos algo peor que eso… Prosigamos por aquí- dijo poniéndose en marcha- estad muy atentos- advirtió

Pero lo que no sabía era que por ese camino había alguien que huía, y que ponía todas sus fuerzas en escapar de las mandíbulas y las armas de enemigo… alguien que en cualquier momento se daría por vencido…

Y sin sospechar nada se adentraron en el peligroso bosque selvático.

Habían estado viajando por casi ocho horas en el salvaje bosque. La floresta se había hecho muy densa, hasta el punto de dificultar caminar. El suelo estaba cubierto de musgos, por lo cual estaba peligrosamente resbaloso y debían avanzar lentamente; las ramas que caían salvajes de los árboles eran un obstáculo más, además de los miles de agujero que se habían formado en el camino. Pasaron por un río lo suficientemente profundo como para que le llegará a las costillas al mas alto de la compañía y siguieron por el borde del lecho del río algunas millas, para luego desviarse hacia el Este

Luego del milésimo: "Gandalf, podemos detenernos a almorzar?" de Pippin, el mago exasperado había aceptado detenerse por un tiempo a descansar.

-Mmm, que deliciosa comida Sam!- le felicitó Pippin

-Lo aprendí de mi padre, que además de ser el mejor jardinero de Hobbiton, es el mejor cocinero de él- dijo orgulloso el hobbit

-Ya te has agrandado- dijo Merry serio. Pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo con esa expresión antes de largarse a reír junto con los demás.

Legolas había largado una risita, pero nada más. Pues nuevamente estaba en su propio mundo, distraído, pensando en valla saber que

-Otra vez el Señor Elfo está depresivo?- le molestó Gimli

-Cállate _Enano _– dijo Legolas casi agresivamente

-Y si no quiero?- Preguntó Gimli tomando significativamente su hacha

-Si no quieres haré que te…- pero Legolas no pudo terminar su amenaza, pues fue interrumpido por Aragorn

-Basta los dos!- exclamó este

-Gimli, no molestes a Legolas! Legolas, no le contestes mal a Gimli!- los reprimió Gandalf- Podríais ser amigos por una vez?- preguntó enojado el mago

-De un _elfo _?- preguntó con desdén Gimli

- Si, de un elfo!- dijo enojado Aragorn

-Me _niego_ a ser amigo de un… un… _enano_!- dijo exasperado Legolas. A él no le gustaba pelear, se podría decir que era una persona pacifista, pero hoy no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos ¡y encima soportar al enano!

-Esto se está poniendo interesante- susurró Pippin a Merry, a lo que este asintió

-Vasta vosotros dos o los convertiré a en lo que más odian!- exclamó Gandalf amenazante

-Un elfo- dijo por lo bajo Gimli

-Un enano- respondió por lo bajo Legolas

-Muy bien ¡Suficiente!- exclamó Gandalf exasperado- Pongámonos es marcha, haber si así todos os relajáis un poco…

-Pero nosotros estamos relajados!- se quejó Pippin

-Ni una palabra más!- lo silenció Gandalf echando chispas por la mirada

-Yo que tú me cayo- le susurró Merry a su amigo

-Seguiré tu consejo- le respondió este.

Siguieron caminado por largas y agotadoras horas, cuando sintieron un ensordecedor sonido sobre sus cabezas y luego una luz potente iluminaba el oscuro cielo de tormenta. El viento helado los sorprendió y una llovizna comenzó a caer.

-Deberíamos buscar refugio- sugirió Legolas

-Es solo una llovizna. A los enanos no nos afecta- presumió Gimli, mas Legolas los ignoró completamente y le dijo a Gandalf

-Pronto se desencadenará una fuerte tormenta y no creo que sea agradable permanecer afuera

-Creo que tienes razón- asintió el mago- estad atentos por si veis algún lugar que nos sirva- dijo Gandalf mientras las gotas de agua mojaba su túnica.

El clima solo empeoraba y la lluvia era tan densa que a más de tres pasos de distancia ya no se podía ver nada. Habían salido a un claro, pero ya no podían avanzar más, la lluvia era demasiado fuerte. Desesperados comenzaron a buscar algún refugio en las montañas que daban al valle, mas no localizaban alguno. La tormenta se tornó verdaderamente fuerte y el viento les impedía caminar, mas siguieron buscando un refugio y finalmente la voz de Legolas se elevó como su salvación

-Aquí hay una cueva- Gritó el elfo señalando una pared rocosa.

Rápidamente los nueve caminantes se precipitaron dentro de esta y respiraron aliviados bajo la protección de un refugio

-Brrrr! Qué frío!- exclamó Merry estrujándose la capa- estoy empapado!

-No eres el único- contestó Pippin estrujando su camisa

-Gandalf, no crees que sería bueno encender una fogata?- preguntó Boromir acercándose al mago

-Tú ves leña por alguna parte?- dijo el Istari

-Hay pequeñas ramas por el suelo- dijo Aragorn

-De acuerdo. Juntadlas vosotros, luego yo las encenderé- dijo Gandalf prendiendo su pipa

Así todos comenzaron a juntar pequeños trozos de madera y pudieron disfrutar de una cálida y reconfortante fogata. Comiendo carne seca, frutos y demás. Y charlaron. Charlaron de cosas alegres, pues sus corazones no deseaban más preocupaciones…

La persecución había durado por días, sin un solo segundo para recuperar el aliento, sin alimentarse y sin dormir; sólo huía con desesperación.

Arya jadeaba. Sus pulmones reventarían en cualquier momento, el aire agitaba sus cabellos, mas no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones y sentía que se asfixiaba. Sus piernas estaban cansadas, no las sentía, solo pensaba en correr y correr, y salvar su vida.

Su cuerpo y su mente peleaban a muerte, pues ambos se contradecían. Su cuerpo herido gritaba que se detuviera, su mente desesperada gritaba que siguiera, y si lo hacía era por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Sintió un dolor intenso en su costilla, debido a la mala respiración y en un intento vano de calmarlo, sujetó su costado con sus manos ensangrentadas. La vista se le tornaba borrosa de a ratos y le palpitaba la cabeza.

El paisaje de su alrededor había cambiado, se encontraba entre montañas. Grises y esbeltas. Los jinetes de wargos le pisaban los talones por algunos pasos.

Una flecha negra pasó silbando a un centímetro de su hombro. Arya se obligó a redoblar su carrera

-"No puedo… no puedo"- pensó desesperada la elfa- "tienes que llegar al bosque y allí tendrás ventaja"- pensó la única parte lógica de su mente- "Por cuánto tiempo? Una hora, dos? Y luego qué?"- se preguntó. Pues sabía que no podría seguir corriendo por mucho más tiempo.

-Atrapadla!- gritó una voz grotesca a su espalda

Cuatro flechas negras silbaron a su alrededor. En un intento desesperado de evitarlas, se abalanzó hacia delante y calló de bruces al suelo. Entre gemidos de desesperación e histeria logró ponerse en pie, y para su horror oyó la voz de sus perseguidores demasiado cerca

-Ya la tenemos muchachos- dijo un jinete a menos de cinco pasos de distancia, la pérfida mano de su enemigo rozó sus cabellos. Arya lanzó un grito ahogado y corrió tan rápido como pudo

-"ya casi llegas al bosque… solo un poco más"- se animó a si misma, divisando nebulosamente un gran manchón verde

Como si el clima quisiese que fracasara, una fuerte tormenta le sorprendió. El viento repentino contra su cuerpo la empujó algunos pasos hacia tras y casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Cuando hubo recuperado completamente el equilibrio, comenzó a correr con determinación contra el viento.

Si aquella "ventisca" había sido fuerte, peor fue la que azotó nuevamente a la elfa.

Arya se dobló levemente, pues el aire contra su cuerpo había sido como un puñetazo. Aún así, continuó en su desesperada carrera.

Grande fue su alegría al encontrarse en el valle que la separaba de su última esperanza de protección. Corriendo con nuevas energías, se impulsó desde una roca y atravesó una grieta que había allí. Esta al caer, dobló las rodillas para absorber el impacto, pero aún así fue un dolor terrible.

Emprendió nuevamente su carrera; se impulsó nuevamente contra una roca, evitando una gran grieta. Mas esta vez no tuvo suerte. A mitad del salto sintió un agudo dolor punzante en su hombro. Distraída por aquel dolor calló de bruces al suelo, hiriéndose sus rodillas y codos.

De modo reflejo llevó su mano hacia la zona herida y se encontró con una flecha negra adornándole su hombro. Asustada, gimió y se puso en pie nuevamente. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, la sangre caía libremente de sus heridas, y la vista no la ayudaba demasiado…

Corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su inmortal vida. No le importaba hacia donde iba, solo pensaba en salvar su vida…

**Hola a mis seguidoras!**

**-si es que a quedado alguien allí después de tanto tiempo-**

**Tú cállate, tengo mis motivos de mi tardanza ¬¬'**

**-Más te vale que sean buenos, porque sino yo que tú mejor corro**

**Si, si, si… yo creo que me justifican… y además si me matan, nunca sabrán el final! **

**-De una historia taaaaan aburrida? Ps, ni siquiera creo que alguien te esté leyendo en este momento**

**Es bueno tener una "Amiga" como tú **

**-Lo sé ^^**

**Sabes lo que es el sarcasmo? ¬¬**

**-Cuando digo que te quiero? ;)**

**Cierra el pico, nos están leyendo todos "amiga"**

**-Ok ¬¬ **

**Como habrán notado, estoy con una muy buena "amiga" mía (-que te sigo leyendo!) cállate! (sabes que yo cuido de ti verdad?) ufff… ¬¬ cómo sea; el punto es que ella será algo así como mmm… (-la crítica?) algo así; lo bueno es que sólo aparecerá solamente en la nota de la autora, o sea yo (enserio te consideras "autora"?) Que te calles!**

**Y ahora, voy a justificarme.**

**Hace dos o tres meses, tuve un accidente de tráfico y quedé internada por UN MES! Sin wi-fi T-T. Luego salí del hospital; pero como yo vivo sola, tuve que llamar a Nicole (-o sea yo!) para que me "cuidara" . Luego cuando pienso felizmente "Voy a poder subir muchos capítulos de mi fic, ya que todavía ni siquiera puedo estar en pie y no tengo que hacer nada! ^^", pero (-siempre hay un pero?) mi vida es un pero ¬¬ (-ok) pero cuando voy a prender mi laptop me acordé de un problemita… ¡Estaba rota desde hacía tres meses! Y cuando la iba a llevar a arreglar, tuve el accidente.**

**Así que por favor tengan piedad de mí! Pido muuuuchas disculpas, y espero que no me maten; que ya casi me mata el conductor del auto!**

**Gracias por leer mi fic y si les gustó o me quieren corregir algo; déjenme su review con sus sugerencias. Desde ya, muchas gracias ^^**


	9. Otra vez tú?

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo esto es del genio de Tolkien. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

**-Hablan-**

**-"Piensan"-**

**9- Otra vez tú**

-Y vosotros dos?- preguntó Boromir con una sonrisa- estoy seguro que os habéis metido en líos más de una vez- dijo aún riendo por la anécdota que acababa de contar Merry.

Hacía rato que se habían puesto a hablar de todo tipo de temas, menos de armas guerras, territorio, nada oscuro. En cambio, ahora contaba anécdotas de cuando eran niños (y no tan niños) de cuando se metían en problemas

-B-bueno…- dijo dubitativo Sam- U-una vez espié a Gandalf y a Frodo mientras hablaban y por ello estoy aquí ahora- dijo colorándose

-Haaa eso no es nada!- dijo Merry con una sonrisa- una vez yo…

-Chist!- exclamó Pippin- ahora le toca contar al primo Frodo

Todos miraron expectativos al pobre hobbit

-Una vez me enfadé con Bilbo y metí sapos a su cama…- dijo sonrojándose y riendo claramente, acompañada por la risa de los demás

-Hubiera dado todo por ver la cara del viejo Bilbo!- exclamó riendo el mago

-Y usted su alteza- dijo aún riendo Boromir alborozadamente, hasta que finalmente se controló y se dirigió nuevamente a Legolas, que aún reía levemente-Y usted gran alteza del Bosque Verde? Usted a cometido alguna travesura? – dijo pensando en que podría haber causado el elfo

-Bosque Verde? Yo lo conocía por el Bosque Negro- dijo Pippin inocentemente

Todos inmediatamente lo silenciaron con la mirada. El elfo no hizo señales de haberle molestado aquel comentario. Mas si miró a Pippin con su rostro nuevamente inexpresivo

-Su nombre es Bosque Verde, Pippin… pero oscuras criaturas lo han invadido y lo han transformado en un lugar funesto y peligroso para los extranjeros… por ese motivo lo llaman Bosque Negro… Pero yo no lo veo así, es mi hogar y me parece tan hermoso como cualquier otro…- contestó el elfo

Boromir intentando aligerar la tensión preguntó nuevamente con expresión divertida

-Estoy seguro que alguna travesura debes haber cometido

-Tal vez si… o tal vez no… fue hace mucho tiempo y prefiero no mencionar esa… época- dijo con frustración evidente para Aragorn, pero no para los demás

-Lástima- comentó Boromir- Y bien Merry que nos ibas a contar tú?- dijo con una sonrisa

El hobbit rió recordando

-Fue hace cuatro o cinco años… era un día soleado y había una gran fiesta…

Arya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero empezaba a parecerle una eternidad. Los pesados pasos de su perseguidor resonaban amenazantes a sus espaldas. _Bu-bum, bu-bum_ podía sentir el corazón saltándole en el pecho, sentirlo apunto de explotar. No recordaba haber sentido antes un temor así. ¡Por la Diosa de la Luna! ¡Debía correr!

Arya corría desesperada entre los altos pinos, hayas, fresnos y demás. Lo único que le importaba era correr, correr más rápido, huir, alejarse y esconderse donde ellos no pudiera encontrarle.

Los árboles le servían como una leve protección, ya que su cuerpo era pequeño y se movía con facilidad entre estos, a diferencia de los jinetes de wargos, que iban montados en aquellos grandes animales.

Había llegado a la espesura más negra del bosque. La humedad era desastrosa, dejándole en pocos segundos la ropa y el pelo empapados y arrugados; una neblina blanca le rodeaba. Los árboles se alzaban viejos, retorcidos y amenazantes por todos lados. Arbustos secos con puntiagudas espinas había por doquier, y si no se andaba con cuidado las espinas le arañaban la piel suave, pues esas duras púas podían atravesar la ropa fácilmente.

La tormenta estaba en su peor punto, el viento rugía furioso a su alrededor, las ramas de los árboles se doblaban por el brusco movimiento que provocaba la tormenta. El cielo oscuro se iluminaba con rayos de plata que atravesaban su manto, a la vez que grandes tambores sonaban en él.

Sus rodillas se quejaban cada vez que las flexionaba, sus heridas sangraban cada vez más. Su corazón latía dolorosamente y sus pulmones estaban a punto de explotar. La vista la tenía nublada, su cabeza adolorida; al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Los ágiles pies de la Elfa le dolían, tenía los dedos entumecidos, y cada paso era aun más agotador que el otro.

Necesitaba detenerse y estirar las piernas, pero ahora no, aun no: ellos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca... Arya ignoraba tal dolencia en sus piernas y pies, pues un sólo pensamiento le invadía la mente: "_Corre. Corre más rápido. No dejes que te atrape._"

- No dejen que escape!- gritó un rastreador

Los arbustos espinosos rasgaron su piel salvajemente, las raíces sobresalidas eran peligrosas trampas que la llevarían a su fin, el lodo y el musgo hacían los caminos peligrosamente resbaladizos.

En el momento en que quiso acelerar la marcha, tubo la mala suerte de enganchar su pié derecho en una de las cuevas ocultas de los roedores, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Con desesperación intentó colocarse en pie nuevamente, mas el más mínimo movimiento le desataba una punzada de dolor horrible en su tobillo Trabajosamente, y tragándose las lágrimas, logró colocarse en pie. Aun así, soportando el dolor de sus desgarradas rodillas y codos, Arya seguía corriendo, no sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro buscando un lugar donde poder esconderse. "_¡Tiene que haber un lugar para esconderse! ¡Elbereth! ¡Tiene que aberlo...!_"

Tan concentrada estaba en encontrar un lugar para resguardarse de sus perseguidores y recuperar el aliento que no vio el árbol que se erguía frente sí. En un intento vano de esquivarlo trastabilló con una raíz y cayó de bruces a las espinas de los arbustos.

Arya no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando sintió las malditas espinas clavándosele como diminutas dagas en su delicado cuerpo. Su hermoso rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor e impotencia De sus diminutas, pero abundantes heridas, comenzaron a fluir gotas carmesíes que se mezclaba con las lágrimas plata del cielo.

-Ya te oímos, sabemos que estás allí- dijo una voz siniestra en la oscuridad

La elfa se colocó en pie rápidamente y se obligó a redoblar el paso. Terminó de extraerse las últimas espinas de sus pálidas manos y con desesperación trepó a un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

Los pasos se oían mucho más cerca ahora. Arya estaba impresionado por la resistencia de su perseguidor... ¿acaso ella era tan importante? Se preguntó silenciosamente

Luego de unos segundos bajó con cuidado del árbol, asegurándose de no ejecutar el menor ruido y se ocultó en el amparo de la oscuridad, esperanzada de que así no la encontraran… Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que estaban más cerca de lo que pensaba…

Siguió avanzando velozmente entre las sombras, cuando por un capricho del destino un rayo plateado iluminó todo el bosque, y allí los vio, a menos de cinco pasos de ella. Los asquerosos ojos de las criaturas se fijaron en ella y rieron cruelmente. Arya dejó escapar un grito ahogado y comenzó a correr con mayor velocidad de la que había tenido nunca.

Los pesados pasos de su perseguidor, secos como el sonido del hacha talando cruelmente la madera de un árbol, quitándoles la vida, la atormentaban y amenazaban.

Comenzó a gemir de impotencia, con la compañía de aquellos dolores… el dolor de la falta de aire en su costado, el dolor de su maltratado cuerpo, de su cabeza que latía violentamente, el dolor de su corazón…

Siguió con ese dolor por varios minutos y salió a otro descampado. Del cielo, furioso cayó un rayo, a menos de un milímetro de distancia de su cuerpo. El agua la golpeaba fuertemente y el aire le silbaba dolorosamente los oídos. Los rayos salieron a danzar sobre la tierra, creando una aterradora tormenta eléctrica. Uno de estos, golpeó fuertemente a un pino, y este encendido en llamas cayó al suelo pesadamente. El lodo salpicó el rostro de la elfa, que con horror notó que no tenía salida, el pino le había interrumpido el paso.

Con gran determinación y fuerza de voluntad comenzó a avanzar entre las llamas danzantes y las ramas con filosas hojas puntiagudas. Sus perseguidores, sorprendidos por su increíble fuerza de voluntad, saltaron tras ella.

Aragorn despertó sobresaltado al oír el fuerte impacto de algo. Lentamente se incorporó y restregó sus ojos con somnolencia. El fuego se había extinguido y el carbón luchaba contra los últimos atentados de encenderse nuevamente.

El montaraz sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño nuevamente, y se quedó así… escuchando las gotas caer en el exterior, los relámpagos y truenos iluminando el cielo de un color plata, el viento gritando furiosamente en la entrada de su refugio y la suave respiración de sus compañeros…

Observó con detenimiento a los demás descansar serenamente y de cierto modo logró relajarse…

Gandalf, tapado con su manto gris hasta los ojos; Merry y Pippin abrazándose mutuamente para consolarse de los sonidos y sobresaltos de la feroz tormenta; Frodo, con una expresión de paz y serenidad en su rostro; Sam siempre alerta de su Señor, acostado frente a él; Gimli, que roncaba fuertemente y Legolas… dónde estaba él?

Lo buscó algunos segundos con la mirada y lo halló sentado en la entrada de la cueva.

Aragorn, que ya conocía a su amigo, sabía que algo le perturbaba, y que sería mejor hablar con él ahora, pues luego no tendrían oportunidad.

El montaraz se colocó en pie sin hacer sonido que pudiera despertar a los demás y a paso lento se sentó junta a Legolas.

-Qué te ocurre mellon nin?- preguntó serenamente el dúnadan.

El elfo suspiró lentamente, como saliendo de un profundo trance.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte…- respondió con vos extraña… tal vez ¿angustiada?

El príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia los danzantes rayos y los contempló con sus profundos ojos azules

- Me preocupas de todos modos… hace cuantos días que llevas sin comer ¿Dos, tres?- interrogó Aragorn clavando su mirada en el elfo

-Es hermoso verdad?- señaló Legolas hacia los rayos, evadiendo la pregunta de su preocupado amigo

Aragorn contempló los rayos en silencio y se dijo que ese día no sería fácil hablar con Legolas

-No me respondiste- insistió el montaraz.

Legolas muy lentamente desvió la mirada del cielo hasta los ojos de su amigo

-No he tenido hambre…- respondió bajando la mirada

-Qué te ocurre?- preguntó su amigo colocando una mano consoladora en su hombro

-Es que simplemente no puedo comer… me siento…mal- dijo con voz monótona

-Es por lo de la otra noche?

-"Es preferible que crea eso, antes que lo que pienso…"- se dijo Legolas y asintió lentamente

El dúnadan sorpresivamente abrazó con fuerza al elfo

-No sabía que eso te pudiera afectar tanto…- le susurró al oído con voz compasiva

Legolas no supo como reaccionar, pero se sentía bien en el apoyo moral que le ofrecía su amigo, decidió dejarse de flagelar mentalmente y aceptó gustoso el consuelo de Aragorn, aunque no se debiera realmente al motivo que lo atormentaba.

Sorpresivamente para el montaraz, el elfo le devolvió el abrazo y lo estrechó fuertemente, buscando consuelo. Aragorn acarició con torpeza el dorado cabello del príncipe y se sorprendió aún más al escuchar las palabras que decía casi en un susurro

-Hannon le… gracias, gracias- dijo el elfo abrazándole fuertemente

-De qué me agradeces?- preguntó un tanto preocupado el montaraz

-Por estar siempre para mí- dijo con voz inexpresiva, aunque Aragorn sabía que esas palabras eran sinceras aún le parecía rara la forma en la que hablaba su amigo.

Era como si cualquier sentimiento que quisiera expresarse, ya sea en su rostro, voz u ojos los encerrara en lo profundo de su alma, en una celda.

-Por qué haces eso?- preguntó aún abrazando a su amigo

-Ahora no quiero discutir Aragorn… por favor, ahora no…- dijo con voz un poco dolida el elfo

-Está bien, pero a la próxima no te salvas principito mimado- dijo Aragorn intentando animar a su amigo

Legolas dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Pero lo que Aragorn no sabía era que en realidad lo había hecho sentir peor.

-"Yo mimado"- pensó con sarcasmo-"Yo creo que fui todo menos eso, fui un desgraciado…"- pensó funestamente-" Mi padre nunca me lo dijo… pero yo lo siento… siento el odio que el me tiene… Porque yo SOY un asesino… maté a mi madre. Al ser que más amaba mi Señor"- pensó con tristeza, inconcientemente estrechó con fuerza a Aragorn entre sus brazos, queriendo absorber todo el consuelo que su amigo le ofrecía

La elfa estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo era como un saco lleno de agua con agujero que dejaban colar a esta. Solo que en su caso no era agua, sino sangre, sangre vital para ella.

Las flechas aún las tenía incrustadas profundamente en su carne y herían aún mas su cuerpo. Ahora no solo en su hombro poseía una; también en la parte baja de su pierna derecha y otra en su espalda.

Había atravesado ya tres descampados, el siguiente era el último, luego otra vez montañas, roca, desolación y ninguna probabilidad de supervivencia.

En un último esfuerzo de salvar su vida se abalanzó hacia delante y se encaramó a la rama de un pino especialmente alto. Luego siguió trepando por el árbol una o dos ramas más.

Aunque quisiera seguir subiendo, asegurarse de que no la pudieran coger, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado herida y cansada.

Arya permaneció inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento, y no volvió a oír la fría, acosadora voz de la muerte; mas estaba allí, acechándole. Podía oír sus pasos, caminando de aquí para allá, deteniéndose en cada árbol. Los pasos se acercaban a su árbol, a su escondite, y se detuvieron frente a él. –"_¿No subirá a por mí, verdad...?_" - Ese solo pensamiento le hizo sentir un ligero temblor recorrerle la espalda de arriba a abajo.

Contuvo el aliento unos minutos, los pasos se alejaron y se dejó engañar creyendo que los había perdido. Pero estaba equivocada… Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta al sentir las zarpas del orco hundirse en su carne e intentar bajarla del árbol.

Arya estaba desesperada y ya no sabía que hacer.

Algo en su interior le dijo que gritara pidiendo ayuda y así lo hizo, pero en su corazón no albergaba esperanza ¿Quién andaría por aquellos lugares?

Inhalo todo lo que pudo en sus heridos pulmones y gritó tan fuerte que creyó que perdería la voz

-¡AYUDA!- Hubo un desesperante silencio y batalló por no dejarse vencer mientras gritaba auxilio

- Ja ja ja ja! - sus risas sonaban crueles y despiadada a los adoloridos oídos de la elfa - ¡No podrás huir de nosotros, _Elfa_! Ya estás perdida…

- ¡AYUDA! – Gritó por cuarta vez –"Si quieren secuestrarme… no se los pondré tan fácil… ya me cargué de varios de ellos y puedo hacerlo con los que quedan"

La elfa comenzó a retorcerse y a pegar patadas desde donde estaba, pero aunque tuviera esos pensamientos en la cabeza sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Sola y desarmada…

Legolas se sentía fatal sentimentalmente y Aragorn hacía todo lo posible para darle consuelo. Finalmente el elfo de enderezó y actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, controlando fuertemente sus sentimientos

-Ya estás mejor?- preguntó el montaraz

-Si gracias…- respondió el elfo. Este frunció la nariz y añadió con una sonrisa- deberías darte un baño humano apestoso

Ambos rieron alegremente hasta que oyeron un grito desesperado

-¡AYUDA!-

El grito sonaba desesperado y lleno de terror, pronto todos despertaron sobresaltados y preguntaron a los dos amigos que ocurría 

-Es el grito de una dama en apuros- dijo Boromir desesperado por los gritos de auxilio

-Puedes verla Legolas?- preguntó Aragorn colocándose a su lado

El elfo entrecerró sus bellos ojos

-La lluvia es muy fuerte… pero puedo ver a cuatro jinetes de wargo bajo un pino acechando algo- dijo con voz alarmada- No esta muy lejos, debemos ir en su ayuda

-De acuerdo, vamos en su ayuda, pero tened cuidado- dijo Gandalf

Los compañeros tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a correr para ayudar a aquella dama

-Hobbits, quedaos atrás mío- dijo el mago saliendo de la cueva.

Corrieron frenéticamente bajo la lluvia, esquivando rayos e intentando no resbalar con el lodo. Al llegar allí todos permanecieron con la boca abierta

-Otra vez tú?- preguntó Boromir mientras se lanzaba a la batalla- Oh bella doncella yo te rescataré!

-"de todos los hombres del mundo ¿Por qué él tenía que venir?"- pensó Arya, aunque gustosa aceptaba su ayuda

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

**Hola! Me ha quedado súper largo este capi ^^ pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado ;)**

**Si tienes alguna sugerencia, critica o simplemente te ha gustado y me lo quieres hacer saber ¡Por favor un review por caridad!**


	10. Disculpa, me retiro por un tiempo

Me han llegado algunos reviews acerca de mi falta de compromiso con el fanfiction. Me disculpo muchísimo con ustedes por no subir un capítulo desde hace un mes, pero los problemas que tengo me superan y ya no gozo del tiempo suficiente para continuar. Me duele mucho tener que dejar esto así pero como ya dije antes no tengo ni tiempo ni ánimos. Me disculpo con todos ustedes

Atentamente Mery407


	11. Aviso

Bueno, como ya sabrán, he dejado mis dos fics abandonados por motivos personales y falta de inspiración. Primero que nada: dudo mucho que vuelva a subir un capítulo en ellos, lo siento pero es la verdad.

Segundo: Para todas aquellas que se interesen en mi forma de redactar y escribir quería informarles que he comenzado un fanfiction de mi propia autoría (sin basarse en ningún libro ni nada) titulado "This is a life?"

A continuación subiré el sumary de que va la historia:

_**Era un día normal… las calles eran tumbas para ellos… la petición de búsqueda había sido cancelada. Fríos y asustados, soñando con una vida normal, niños perdidos, ellos ven, sienten, ellos viven y quieren una vida normal y lloran por ella**__**  
><strong>__**Tienen una vida por delante llena de angustias y peligros y tal vez algún momento feliz. Grandes amigos y enemigos, pérdidas y reencuentros, aventuras y desventuras, risas y llantos.**____**  
><strong>__**Esta es la vida de Elenshael y Feranir, dos desconocidos que un día se encontraron, dos grandes amigos**__**  
><strong>__**¿Quieres acompañarlo en sus aventuras callejeras?**_

Aquí está el link de la página, está hecha en un foro en el cual se pueden registrar si lo desean, pero pueden dejarme sus reviews por MP aquí en . El foro se llama Corazón de melón, es un otome. Si se llegaran a hacer una cuenta allí , pueden dejarme un comentario pidiendo que les avise cada vez que suba un capítulo. Aquí está el link:

.es/forum/t8461, #p283337

Como este foro es bastante censurado (aunque sigue teniendo mi lado sadiquista XD pero menos explícito) he pensado en crear un blog para aquellos que deseen leerlo sin censura. En cuyo caso avisaré a todas

En la página del Fanfiction habrán concursos y la música de capítulos en específico, as{i que bueno, eso es todo.

Los estaré esperando y hasta la próxima


End file.
